Rainbow Over Me
by Furiez
Summary: Pertandingan berlangsung sengit diantara para pangeran. Ketika mencari Kagami, kau melihat seseorang di taman.Fanfic gaje. ReaderXGOM, Mind to Read & Review :3
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya dimana Kiseki no Sedai adalah pangeran yang gaje. Kagami dan Kuroko adalah bangsawan kaya. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah elite khusus tingkat atas dan anda sebagai reader juga sekolah disana. Rada garing, ga lucu, aneh,gaje, ooc, mind to RnR :d

Warning : ketidak konsistenan penggunaan kata aku, kamu, elo, gue, dll dalam ff ini. Rating sementara T. Banyak lagu-lagu nyasar masuk kesini. Fanfic dengan gaya skenario... author ga bisa deskripsi *ditabok

Pairing : KagamixKuroko , ReaderxGOM

* * *

**Rainbow Over Me**

Fujimaki tadatoshi adalah pemilik kuroko no basuke

FF gaje ini milik saya :D

* * *

Kau melongo memandang isi dari loker sepatumu. Beberapa tumpukan surat dengan lambang 'love-love', 'h*llo-kitty","bunga mawar",pokoknya serba pink. Kau memutuskan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sebelum ada yang melihatnya. Segera kau berlari menuju kelas dan duduk di bangku. Kelas masih sepi, hanya beberapa orang di kelas. Kau membuka surat-surat itu satu persatu. Wajahmu langsung pucat pasi. Isi semua surat itu sama.. intinya adalah...

.

"**KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB"**

.

Segera kau robek kertas itu kecil2 dan menguburnya dalam pot bunga terdekat, takut-takut nanti ada yang baca serpihannya. Nama pengirimnya terutama harus kau binasakan karena...

Gubrak!

Kau terjatuh begitu melirik kearah luar jendela kelasmu. Nampak pelangi, eh bukan,.. rambut warna warni tersembul dari tiap- tiap jendela. Kau bersumpah.. warna- warna itu bukan lucky color mu hari ini.. baru saja kau ingin bersembunyi...

**- - **: oi, [name]!

**[name]** ; i.. iya.. kenapa.. Aomine-sama?

Cowok badan tan nya masuk ke kelas dan menghampirimu dengan wajah kesal. Kau melihat sekelilingmu. Teman- temanmu keheranan kenapa Aomine Daiki.. ….salah satu dari 5 pangeran sekolah ini menghampirimu ke kelas. Di sekolah memang terpisah antara kelas cewek dan cowok. Jadi kedatangan Aomine yang selain seorang pangeran dan juga tidak seharusnya berada disini, seakan jadi pusat perhatian.

**Aomine** : [name],loe sudah terima surat gue? *Aomine menarik tersentak kaget

**[name]** : e.. itu... sudah... Aomine-sama... kenapa?

**Aomine** : jadi.. jawabannya bagaimana...? *Aomine menatapmu tajam.

**[name]** : maaf Aomine-sama.. saya tidak mengerti...

Aomine melepaskan tanganmu, matanya melebar seolah tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar. Tetes air matanya mulai berjatuhan.

**Aomine** : hueeeeeeeeeeee padahal itu pertama gueeeeeeee...!

Aomine berlari keluar kelas, menabrak pintu kelas sampai hancur. Semua yang ada di depannya tak luput dari seruduknya. Hatinya yang sekeras batu kali hancur berkeping- keping mendengar kata-katamu.. Pemilik rambut warna-warni yang dari tadi nguping di dekat jendela langsung masuk ke kelas. mereka menatapmu kesal. Kau tahu alasannya.. yang pasti itu bukan hanya karena Aomine

**[name]** : Kise-sama, Midorima-sama, Murasakibara-sama, Akashi-sama... * kau melangkah mundur seiring mereka mendekatimu

**Kise** : [name]-cchi, elo benar- benar .. elo sudah mematahkan hati Aominecchi! Sekarang apakah elo akan memberikan jawaban yang sama kepada kami semua?!

**[name]** : saya tidak mengerti, kalian semua kesini..dan surat- surat itu... sebenarnya..

**Midorima** : seharusnya elo tahu apa perbuatanmu minggu lalu kepada kami [name] *potong Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya

**Murasakibara** : karena memikirkan itu berat badan gue turun 5 ons dalam semalam. apa elo mengerti perasaan gue? *sambil mengancungkan m*m*gi nya kearahmu

**Akashi** : apa elo tahu.. elo sampai membuat gue, si emperor ganteng ini menginjakkan kaki di kelas kaum hawa ini. Kalo gue digrepe-grepe dan ternoda, bagaimana..? Apakah hati loe tidak tergerak karena sudah membuat gue seperti ini?

**[name]** : tapi itu kan tidak disengaja... saya sungguh tidak melakukan apapun.. tepatnya tidak melihat apapun..

.

************Flashback*****************

Saat itu di lapangan basket sekolah SMA Teiko kau bertemu dengan Aida Riko senpaimu yang menjadi pelatih dari grup basket yang terkenal dengan sebutan Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka adalah 5 orang pangeran yang berkuasa di negeri ini. Mereka idola remaja masa kini, selain wajah tampan, body aduhai, pesona yang ga abis-abis, serta kemampuan yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Mereka dipuja dan disembah di SMA Teiko ini. Sungguh sayang, beberapa hari ini cahaya mereka yang berkilauan mulai redup. Cowok idaman mereka... ya, bukan cewek. Cowok idaman mereka Kuroko Tetsuya resmi bertunangan dengan anak juragan franchise burger bernama Kagami Taiga. Rumor- rumornya sih kuroko merasa lebih hidup dengan Kagami ketimbang mereka. Nah kondisi mereka sekarang lagi drop. Lemah, lesu,lunglai, dan ga ada semangat. Melihat kondisi mereka seperti itu, Riko memutuskan untuk merekrutmu sebagai..

**[name]** ; heeeeeee? Jadi manager? Kau yakin Riko-senpai?

**Riko :** yakin lah, elo sekarang ga ikut extra-kurikuler manapun kan? Gue pusing nih ngurusin sendirian.! Anak- anak ga mau latihan. Katanya mereka ga bisa hidup tanpa bayangan mereka. Semenjak acara gosip bertebaran berita Kagami bertunangan sama si Kuroko, mereka langsung kayak gitu deh * nunjuk 'kumpulan' manusia-manusia dengan tatapan kosong yang duduk di bawah ring yang sedang depresi

**Kise :** Kurokocchi.. andai saja pas nembak, gue ngopi cara nembak k-drama yang lagi nge-trend sekarang, loe ga bakalan jatuh ke pelukan anak juragan nan laknat itu *memeluk foto Kuroko*

**Aomine :** cih, Tetsu.. andai gue jadi ke korea buat operasi cerahin warna kulit gue.. cinta kita ga bakalan seredup ini, Duak! * memukul tiang lampu dekat sana dan guling- guling kesakitan di lantai sambil megang tangannya.

**Midorima :** andai gue pake kolor ijo yang lebih longgar sedikit, keberuntunganku untuk mendapatkan cintamu pasti lebih manjur * membakar kolornya yang berukuran S

**Murasakibara :** …...* tidak sanggup berkata- kata tetap mengunyah mom*gi yang dibawanya sambil berlinang air mata, ingus, dan iler*

**Akashi :** elo.. elo yang berani menolak cinta seorang yang berkuasa kayak gue.. elo punya nyali kuroko.. *nusuk-nusuk boneka pedobear sambil mewek- mewek*

**[name] :** mereka... baik- baik saja kah?

Riko menggelengkan kepalanya. Nampaknya segala cara untuk mencerahkan kembali mood mereka sudah sia- sia. Cahaya bagi mereka.. cahaya tidak akan kelihatan bila sang bayangan tidak berada di dekat mereka. Sang bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang sedang jalan- jalan berdua dengan Kagami, menikmati cinta mereka sebelum nantinya akan memasuki jenjang pernikahan. Memikirkan itu pastinya para pelangi ini jadi sakit hati tingkat provinsi.

Walaupun kau belum menyetujui permintaan Riko, kau ingin melihat mereka lebih dekat lagi. Sore itu kau melangkah ke ruang ganti mereka. Dari kejauhan pintu ruangan itu sudah terbuka sedikit. Kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam

**[name] :** hello! Permisi!.. ada orang kah di dalam?

Tidak ada jawaban. Kau bingung. Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu, kau masuk dan..

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Kau tersentak kaget melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak kau melihat lebih jauh lagi kau kabur sekencang-kencangnya. Segera menuju toilet wanita untuk mencuci wajahmu. Berharap kau salah melihat...salah melihat kalau mereka berlima sedang ganti baju dan... **telanjang!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**************End flashback******************

**.  
**

Mereka berempat masih menunggu jawabanmu. Kau menggaruk kepalamu bukan karena gatal, tapi bingung ingin menjawab seperti apa

**[name] :** begini.. saya sungguh tidak melihat apapun.. dan saya tidak perlu bertanggung jawab untuk apapun.

**Akashi :** oh.. jadi itukah jawaban loe.. jawaban setelah semua yang loe menyiksa harga diri gue sebagai seorang yang memegang teguh kesucian. Gue kecewa

**Kise :** [name]-cchi...padahal itu.. kejantanan gue... *mulai berisak tangis

**Murasakibara :**...Mom*gi... *mata mulai berkaca- kaca

**Midorima :** …...

Akashi menunduk dan pergi dari keluar kelas diikuti para 'pengikut'nya yang lain. Keluar dari kelas dia mengamuk dan membotaki semua murid laki- laki yang dia lewati. Kise tidak sanggup menahan air matanya yang berlinang. Para fansnya berteriak histeris mengutukmu dan berebut memberikan saputangan kepadanya. Midorima melepas kacamatanya yang mulai terlihat buram dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Fans nya seketika jadi 'pemulung' dadakan berebut lucky itemnya yang selalu dibawanya. Murasakibara langsung menuju kantin dan merebut semua makanan yang sedang dimakan oleh siswa-siswa disana. Saat itu kau sadar, kau telah berbuat sesuatu yang akan mengantarkan dirimu pada masalah besar

.

.

.

***** Jam Istirahat*****

kau menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini penuh kelas menatapmu dengan tatapan mata kejam. Maklum, seisi kelas adalah penggemar berat dari Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka sudah siap untuk mencercamu dengan berbagai pertanyaan sebelum akhirnya kau memutuskan kabur secepat- cepatnya dari kelas dengan bento di tanganmu. Segera kau menuju atap sekolah dan mengunci pintu menuju kesana. Saat kau mengira sudah luput dari bahaya, kau tersentak kaget. Seseorang membekap mulutmu dari belakang. Seseorang dengan tangan yang besar, kuat, dan …. bau terasi.

**- -**: oi.. [name], tenang ini gue

sang pembekap melepas tangannya perlahan. Kau orang yang membekapmu adalah..

**[name]** : A...Aomine-sama? Kenapa bisa disini...

**Aomine** : hahahhaha...setelah membuat gue patah hati, loe bertanya kenapa gue disini? *pandangan menerawang *tentu saja.. gue .. sedang ngerujak mangga bersama teman-teman !

Aomine menunjuk anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang sedang membuat rujak di pojokan. Mereka nampaknya membawa sekantung kresek hitam mangga dan bumbu rujak. Nampak Midorima sedang mengulek bumbu rujak diatas cobek dengan seriusnya. Aomine mengajakmu untuk ikut bergabung. Namun semenjak kejadian tadi,kau agak takut dekat- dekat dengan mereka.

**Aomine** : Oi! Guys! Liat siapa yang datang!

Seluruh pandangan mereka yang tadinya serius menatap rujak mangga nan menggiurkan, langsung tertuju padamu. Wajah mereka nampak mengerikan, terlihat lapar dengan iler sedikit menetes dari mulut mereka.

**Akashi** : [name], loe kemari.. pasti mencari gue kan? *seketika berdiri dari jongkoknya dan berkacak pinggang* gue tahu.. pesona gue tadi pasti membuat elo jatuh hati .

**Kise** : [name]cchi, jangan-jangan loe sudah punya jawaban untuk kami. Bagaimana siapa yang loe pilih?

**Aomine** : oi.. oi.. dia kemari untuk ngerujak bareng ama kita.! Masalah itu nanti saja kita omongin.

Aomine menepuk pundakmu pelan dan mengajakmu untuk duduk bersama dengan mereka. Kau tidak sanggup menghindar dan hanya menurut saja. Kau heran melihat Aomine bisa juga bersikap gentle seperti tadi. Sekarang mungkin saat yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

**[name]** : anooo... begini. Saya boleh bertanya sesuatu ga?

**Kise** : silakan [name]cchi. Apapun loe tanyakan gue jawab dengan... sepenuh hati

**Murasakibara** : terdengar seperti iklan kecap

**[name]** : begini, kenapa kalian ingin saya bertanggung jawab.. dan memilih kalian.. saya tidak mengerti..

Akashi berdiri dan bersandar di pagar pembatas atap. Pandangannya menerawang jauh dan dia menghela nafasnya.

**Akashi** : begini [name]. Kami adalah 1 pangeran ganteng dan 4 pangeran biasa di negeri ini. Kami sangat berpengaruh dalam perkembangan remaja masa kini.*mengibaskan poni(?)

**Midorima** : so pasti gue kan yang disebut ganteng, bukan yang biasa itu.. *seketika mendapat death glare dari Akashi

**Akashi** : sejak kecil kami selalu bersaing untuk memperebutkan sesuatu. Dan kita selalu tahu siapa pemenangnya...

**Kise** : so pasti gue laaahhhh... Wadaaaww! *kaki diinjek Akashi

**Akashi** : lalu.. saat suatu hari kami dihadapkan pada kenyataan .. kalau suatu hari kami akan menjadi raja...

**Aomine** : kami... tidak tahu... kami sama sekali belum tertarik dengan yang namanya pernikahan ataupun wanita (?) *melanjutkan kata-kata Akashi sambil mengupas mangga

**Akashi** : maka kami memutuskan untuk bersumpah..**"cewek manapun yang melihat kami telanjang, akan kami jadikan istri"**

**.  
**

**JDEEEEEEEEEERRRR!**

.

Petir terasa menyambar di hatimu. Apa mereka serius? sumpah! Kau merasa tidak melihat apapun. Seingatmu kau hanya melihat mereka telanjang dada dan langsung kabur. Tapi apakah benar saat itu mereka benar-benar telanjang? Benar- benar tidak memakai apapun?

**[name]** : tapi saya-

**Aomine** : cukup [name]. elo pasti bingung karena elo harus memilih kami..5 pangeran ter-dahsyat abad ini untuk elo jadikan calon suami.

**Midorima** : tapi kami juga belum mengenalmu begitu dekat. Jadi kami ingin berpacaran dulu.

**Kise :** [name]cchi.. maaf.. elo tidak bisa menolak permintaan kami. Karena kami ini adalah pangeran.*mengeluarkan senyum peps*dent

**Akashi** : berterima kasihlah [name]. elo telah melihat kejantanan kami secara gratis dan mengantarkan elo menjadi satu- satunya calon istri kami. Kau tidak punya hak menolak permintaan kami. Perintahku absolute bagi loe *menyentuh bibirmu

**[name]** : *menepis tangan Akashi * tidaaaak! Saya tidak mau! Kalian pangeran sinting !

Kau berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan penuh kekesalan. Enak aja mereka seenaknya memutuskan masa depanmu begitu saja.. setelah kau pergi, nampak para pangeran kita sedang duduk jongkok membentuk lingkaran. Di tengah- tengah terdapat rujak yang sudah jadi

**Akashi :** baiklah budak-budak gue sekalian. Emang seharusnya [name] itu jadi milik gue, karena gue emang yang terbaik dari kalian. Tapi karena dia juga melihat 'punya-punya' kalian, maka kita akan berkompetisi. Lagipula kalo didapatkan dengan susah akan terasa lebih 'manis'. Bagaimana?

**Murasakibara :** lebih manis dari madu kah? oke gue setuju! *angkat tangan

**Kise :** gue akan tunjukkan pesona gue yang tiada taranya. Percuma gue model kece tapi ngerayu cewek satu aja ga bisa

**Midorima :** hm.. gue yang paling pinter diantara kalian pastinya yang menang

**Aomine :** gue akan tunjukkan seberapa seksinya warna kulit gue.. memikat dan mengkilap!

**Akashi :** baik.. kita akan tunjukkan.. kemampuan kita yang belum pernah dan belum berhasil kita tunjukkan pada kuroko...

Seketika semua langsung 'gloomy' mendengar nama itu. Mata mereka kembali berair. Tapi itu bukan karena ingat Kuroko, melainkan karena ngelap wajah pake tangan yang tadinya dipakai ngulek bumbu rujak.

**[name] :** sialan semuanya! Kenapa ini mesti terjadi kepadaku!

Kau masih dalam kekesalanmu langsung menuju toilet terdekat. Kau membilas wajahmu dengan ingin menghilangkannya. Bekas dari sentuhan Akashi yang baunya ampun.. itu terasi udang kualitas tinggi. Dicuci 5 x pake sabun cuci piring juga ga bakalan ilang. Disaat kau membuka tasmu untuk mengambil tissu,kau melihat sesuatu yang ga seharusnya ada disitu... wajahmu langsung membiru.

"**APAAA IIINIIIII?!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah sempet-sempetnya ngereview atau sekedar membaca ff gaje saya ini. Saya jadi makin semangat untuk menulis. Sankyuu ne minna (^0^)/

Warning : ketidak konsistenan penggunaan kata aku, kamu, elo, gue, dll dalam ff ini. Kata- kata dalam kurung ialah suara dalam hati. Untuk sementara rating T

Pairing : ReaderXGOM

* * *

**Rainbow Over Me**

Fujimaki tadatoshi adalah pemilik Kuroko no Basuke

Ff gaje ini milik saya :D

* * *

Kau mengeluarkan isi aneh dari tasmu itu. Beberapa bungkusan warna-warni yang kau tahu itu dari siapa, namun tidak tahu kapan mereka memasukkannya. Kau keluarkan semuanya dan menjejerkannya di depan cermin toilet. Kau membukanya satu- persatu

Bungkusan pertama warnanya merah. Ketika kau membukanya terdapat sebuah foto narsis seorang pria memakai yukata hitam. Dadanya yang seksi sedikit terlihat dengan sedikit keringat menetes. Dia memegang pion shogi dan berpose dengan menggoda. Di belakang fotonya terdapat tulisan

.

"_**[name], **_

_**Simpan foto special dari gue ini. Simpan di dompet, kalau perlu perbesar buat poster, dan juga jadikan pp di facebo*k loe .agar elo selalu mengingat.. bahwa elo sudah memiliki hati seorang pangeran .. yaitu gue."**_

**P.s : tolong jaga barang kesayangan gue.. bawa kemana- mana.. anggap saja jimat. Akashi.**

**.  
**

Kau melihat ada sesuatu dibawah fotonya. gunting merah berhiaskan pita emas..

**[name] : "LOE KIRA JIMAT NGUSIR KUNTILANAK BAWA GUNTING!" ***lempar gunting Akashi ke jamban

Oke, sekarang bungkusan kedua yang berwarna kuning. Dengan motif tokoh kartun yang warnanya kuning-kuning bentuk spons. Kau membukanya... terdapat sebuah buku... tepatnya photobook dengan sampul hard cover yang bertuliskan **" Beautiful Me By Kise Ryouta"**. Halaman pertama dari buku itu terdapat sebuah pesan. Isinya

.

_**Dear [name]cchi**_

_**Cinta itu sebuah rahasia. Rahasia itu sekarang ada pada hati gue. gue ingin rahasia itu hanya jadi milik kita.**_

_**Photobook ini gue persembahkan hanya untuk loe.. berisi diri gue yang hanya untuk elo.**_

_**Salam penuh rahasia, Kise 3**_

_**.  
**_

**[name] :** **SIMPEN AJA RAHASIA LOE SENDIRI!**

Kau berusaha merobek photobook itu tapi tidak bisa. Ketebelan.! Entah apa aja foto-foto yang 'dipersembahkan' untukmu. Yang jelas kau sangat malas untuk melihatnya. Akhirnya kau masukkan saja photobook itu ke tas. Lumayan tuker di tukang loak.

Bungkusan ketiga warnanya ijo-ijo lumut. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil. Kau membukanya dan mendapati sebuah kartu tarot "** The Lovers**". Dibawahnya terdapat secarik kertas. Isinya

.

**[name], dengan peruntungan dari **_Wheel Of Fortune _**dan petunjuk dari **_The Star,_** gue akhirnya menemukan elo, yang bakal menjadi **_The World _**buat gue. Semoga kita bisa bersatu sampai **_The Death_ **memisahkan kita.**

**.  
**

**[name] : GROAAAAA ! GUE BIKIN LOE JADI THE HANGED MAN! ***meremas kartu dan membuangnya sembarang

Tingkat kekesalanmu sudah mencapai 60%. tapi kau berusaha menahannya. Kau melanjutkan untuk membuka bungkusan keempat. Warnanya biru dongker dekil. Sepertinya mirip dengan pemberinya. Isinya ialah... sebuah foto Horikita Mai, surat, dan ..lingerie hitam!

.

_**[name]. Gue yakin elo adalah titisan Mai-chan buat gue. Saat gue liat foto ini, gue teringat ama elo. Apalagi jika elo memakai lingerie ini dan berpose seperti di foto. Pasti mirip Mai-chan Banget dah!**_

_**P.s : bukan maksud gue bokep mode. Cuma nunjukin kalo elo itu bagaikan Mai-chan di hati gue.**_

_**.  
**_

**[name] : DASAR DEKIL MESUMMMM!***Membakar foto dan lingerie nista itu.

Bungkusan nista terakhir berwarna polkadot ungu. Bentuknya agak panjang dan diberikan pita dikedua yang sudah kesal tingkat kabupaten, langsung merobek bungkusnya dari ujung ke ujung.. dan isinya... **"Sosis!"**

Di bungkus sosisnya tertulis pesan :

.

_**[name].. semoga elo bisa menikmati sosis buatan gue. Nikmati setiap gigitan manis nya bagai rasa diri loe dalam ingatan gue. Hehehehe..**_

_**.  
**_

**[name] :GIGIT?! MEGANG AJA OGAAH!*** melempar bungkusannya ke tempat sampah

Setelah amarahmu sedikit reda, segera kau meninggalkan toilet. Heran juga kenapa saat kau berjalan di koridor beberapa tatapan tidak mengenakkan tertuju kepadamu. Yang kau pikirkan saat itu ialah pulang! Bodo amat masih jam sekolah. Sudah pasti kau ga bakalan konsen sekolah kalo begini.

Begitu akan keluar dari sekolah, sekumpulan siswa mencegatmu. Mereka terdiri dari fans- fans pangeran sinting itu. Ada perempuan, laki-laki, guru, pak satpam, dan juga tukang kebun. Mereka ingin kau menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka mengitarimu. Kau kebingungan dengan sikap seisi sekolah yang ga kalah sintingnya dengan pangeran itu. Seorang wanita berambut pink memasuki lingkaran dan mendekatimu. Dia adalah Satsuki Momoi. Dia mengibaskan rambutnya yang indah... indah tertiup angin dari kipas angin yang diletakkan sengaja di dekatnya. Entah siapa yang meletakkannya disana.

**[name] :** ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua... Momoi-san..

**Momoi :** [name]! Jelaskan kepada kami. Kenapa pangeran .. idola kami, dewa kami, majikan kami yang mulia itu bisa dekat dengan elo, rakyat jelata!

**[name] :** saya juga ga tahu Momoi-san... lebih baik kamu tanyakan langsung kepada mereka. Yang jelas saya tidak pernah ingat pernah berteman dengan mereka

**Momoi :** loe harusnya tahu.. yang boleh mendekati mereka cuma orang-orang tertentu dan special.. khususnya gue ini..

Benar... Satsuki Momoi adalah salah satu cewek selain Aida Riko yang boleh mendekati para pangeran itu. Katanya dia adalah sahabat masa kecil dari pangeran Aomine. Orang tuanya adalah bangsawan kaya yang sangat dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan. Konon kabarnya Momoi juga patah hati karena Kuroko memilih Kagami dan memutuskan untuk mengejar salah satu dari Kiseki No Sedai. Entah siapa yang dikejarnya, kau sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang penting kau segera keluar dari situasi ini.

**[name] :** Momoi-san, saya tahu saya berasal dari golongan yang tidak sepadan dengan kamu. Harusnya kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka dekat-dekat denganku.

**Momoi :** tapi kenapa sampai- sampai Aomine-kun menyuruh gue membelikan lingerie buat elo!

**Semua : UAPAAAAAAAAAAAA! LINGERIE DARI Aomine-SAMA! Tak bisa diampuni! Sate dia! Kuliti! Bunuhh!**

**[name ] :** (grrrrrrrrr...Sialan Kau dekil! Ternyata kau menyuruh Momoi-san untuk membeli lingerie nista itu) apa yang kamu bicarakan.. saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang lingerie itu

**Momoi :** ah ga usah banyak bacot! Pokoknya sekarang elo harus-

**- -**:ada apa ini!

Seseorang dari kerumunan memotong pembicaraan Momoi dan menerobos lingkaran. Seorang cewek berambut pendek itu nampak kesal melihat kau diperlakukan seperti ini

**Momoi :** oh.. Riko-senpai. Ada apa gerangan kau kemari

**Riko :** kenapa kau memimpin semuanya untuk memojokkan [name] seperti ini. Ada apa ini?!

**Momoi :** hooo.. Riko-senpai tidak tahu ya.. kalau sebenarnya... orang ini *menunjuk dirimu* telah merayu para pangeran kita untuk mendekatinya

**Riko :** mendekati? Merayu? Eh nenek lampir.. kau ga tahu ya.. [name] ini aku angkat sebagai manajer klub basket. Karena itu mereka dekat dengannya .. itu wajar kan?!

**Semua :** hooo manajer... tak kirain saingan *bisik-bisik

**Momoi :** semuanya itu bohong! Terus kenapa gue disuruh memilihkan lingerie oleh Aomine-kun... bukankah itu buat dia

**Riko :** lingerie? Oh itu. Hadiah buat manajer baru. Aku yang nyuruh. *Riko tersenyum licik

**Semua :** hooo jadi hadiah jadi manajer itu lingerie ya...*bisik-bisik

**Momoi :** gue ga perca-

Kata-kata Momoi terpotong lagi oleh suara musik nan syahdu. Terlihat dari jauh karpet merah terbentang. Para Kiseki No Sedai berjalan dengan anggun diatasnya.. dan bernyanyi...

.

_**(Midorima) one woman is becoming disaster  
even though a man is still singing  
i'm tearing up at the thought of break up**_

_**(Aomine) i can't touch you, i know yeah eh**_  
_**i'm falling, catch me (hello)**_

_**(Kise) i hate this love song… i hate this love song..**_  
_**I hate this love song… i hate this love song.. x2**_

_**(Murasakibara) i hate this love song, i'll never sing it again**_  
_**so i can stop thinking of you, so i can finally forget you**_

_**(Akashi) i hate this love song, i'm going to sing it with a smile**_  
_**in order to cure your loneliness, i'm going to you now**_  
_**ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh-hoo**_

**[disclaimer: BigBang : Love Song English Translation]**

**.  
**

**Cewek-cewek :** **kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kereeenn banget** * mimisan

**Cowok-cowok : kakkoooiii!** *ileran

**[name]** : mereka kenapa tuh.. *sweatdrop

Mereka berjalan perlahan kearahmu. Ada taburan bunga mawar merah, kuning, hijau, biru(?), dan ungu bertaburan diatas karpet merah yang mereka injak. Kerumunan yang tadi melingkarimu langsung terbelah dua. Seolah memberikan jalan kepada mereka.

**Semua :** hidup pangeran *seketika semuanya berlutut

**Momoi :** Akashi, akhirnya kau datang. Tolong jelaskan kepada kami semua. Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian dengan cewek ini *menunjukmu

**Akashi :** seperti yang dikatakan mulai hari ini [name] adalah manajer kita *memelukmu dari belakang

**[name] :** (napa nih mata belang meluk-meluk sembarangan) *wajahmu memerah

**Midorima :** benar dia yang akan mencucikan baju basket kami semua *menarik tanganmu seraya melepaskan pelukan Akashi darimu

**[name] :** (cuci baju? Kalian pangeran kan? Pembantu punya banyak! Kenapa mesti aku)

**Kise :** [name]cchi juga yang akan menyetrika dan merapikannya *meraih beberapa helai rambutmu dan menciumnya

**Aomine :** dia juga yang akan memakaikannya kepada kami *menendang pantat Midorima dan Kise, langsung mengenggam tanganmu

**[name] :** (mesum banget kau pengeran dekil)

**Murasaki :** gue ikutan donk pegang-pegang..*menarik lenganmu

**Aomine :** apaan loe jangkung ikutan aja!

**Kise :** Aominecchi jahat! *mengelus pantatnya yang sakit* hue [name]cchi sama gue aja~~! menarik tasmu

**Midorima :** hadeh... apa boleh buat... *membenarkan letak kacamatanya* gue ikutan *menarik lenganmu yang satunya.

**Akashi :** oh.. elo semua berani-beraninya melakukan itu dihadapan **GUE**.. *mendeath-glare mereka

**Aomine :** sudah jangan banyak bacot ayo kita selesaikan secara jantan!

**BAK! BUK! DES!** Mereka tawuran, saling pukul, saling injak, dan saling menindas. Entah siapa yang mengajari mereka bertindak se-barbar itu. Kerumunan yang dari tadi ingin membunuhmu sekarang terbagi menjadi beberapa grup menyemangati pangeran mereka menang. Kau yang bengong melihat kejadian itu cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang.

**Riko :** Momoi.. sekarang [name] sudah resmi menjadi manager di klub basket kami. Mereka juga sudah setuju hal itu. Kau sekarang tidak punya hak lagi untuk memojokkan [name]

**Momoi :** Riko, kau tahu bahwa aku lebih berbakat darimu. Tapi kau tidak pernah memberikanku posisi sebagai manager mereka. Aku tidak mengerti dimana kurangnya kualitasku. Aku pintar menganalisa, body, dada, bokong, semuanya perfect.. kekuranganku apa?!

**Riko :** tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri...

**Momoi :** *menundukkan kepala* aku tidak bisa terima .. akan aku balas nanti.. Riko.. dan kau juga [name]!

Momoi beranjak pergi dengan tatapan mata penuh amarah. Riko mengerlingkan mata kearahmu dan tersenyum

**Riko :** Mulai sekarang kau adalah manager klub basket kau ingin terbebas dari masalah dan tetap terlindungi... jadilah manager yang baik *senyum licik

**[name] :** (aku rasa apapun yang aku pilih diriku masih tetap dalam bahaya) ba.. baiklah Riko-senpai.

**Riko :** baiklah.. kau mulai bekerja besok...* berjalan menuju kearah tawuran* Oiii!dia sudah setuju jadi manajer kita.. hentikan tawuran

Tawuran seketika berhenti. Seragam mereka sudah compang-camping. Pernyataan dari Riko tadi membawa pelangi di mata mereka. Segera mereka membuka seragam mereka yang sudah robek. Melemparnya kearah fans-fans mereka yang seketika berubah menjadi pemandangan mengerikan. Seperti sekumpulan hyena kelaparan berebut daging segar. Mereka yang sekarang bertelanjang dada, menghampirimu dan mengibaskan poni(?)mereka secara bersamaan tanpa menghiraukan wajah mereka sudah biru-biru.

**Aomine :** [name].. sekarang elo sudah jadi manajer kami.. nanti elo akan jadi istri salah satu dari kami.. bersabar ya *mengerlingkan mata

**[name] :** (apa yang kau bilang dekil mesum? Mendengar itu serasa aku ingin terjun ke jurang) saya hanya akan jadi manajer saja.. tidak lebih Aomine-sama.

**Kise :** [name]cchi, jangan panggil kami dengan tambahan kata '-sama' . Panggil kami dengan nama kami,...biar lebih mesra *melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh

**[name] :**... baik,Kise-sa.. eh Kise...

**Midorima :** nah gitu donk...kalau gitu elo keliatan manis *menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah

**Murasakibara :** [name]chin... apa gue boleh memakan elo ? ADUUUH! *langsung dijotos Aomine dan Midorima di perut

**Akashi :** baiklah.. sekalian jadi manajer, elo punya waktu diantara kami yang akan menjadi pacar dan juga calon suami. Ingat..elo hanya boleh memilih satu diantara kami, jangan maruk-maruk. elo tahu, hanya gue yang pantas karena gue calon raja yang berkeadilan sosial bagi seluruh rakyat dan berasaskan demokrasi, elo boleh milih sesuai hati nurani elo. *menatap layangan di langit

**Riko :** baiklah kalau begitu masalah selesai... aku mau balik ke kelas dulu ya... ciao! *Riko beranjak pergi meninggalkan kalian.

**Akashi :** sudah waktunya kita pulang...

**[name] :** bukannya ini masih jam sekolah?

**Kise :** ck ck ck...[name]cchi.. kami ini pangeran..berjalan tanpa pakaian itu benar- benar tidak sopan

**[name] : **(terus tadi tawuran itu apa?)

**Aomine :** come on guys... kendaraan jemputan kita sudah menunggu.

**Murasakibara :** bye-bye [name]chin.. sampai jumpa besok

Terlihat dari arah luar gerbang sekolah terdapat limusin panjang berwarna hitam. Mereka mendekati limosin itu.. tidak terlihat mereka masuk.. namun ketika limosin itu berjalan sampai buntutnya tidak keliatan, kau melihat sesuatu. 5 buah.. ya.. 5 buah sepeda ontel lapuk warna warni berjejer di belakangnya. Dan mereka dikendarai dengan elegan sesuai warna favorit para pangeran

**Akashi :** come on guysss! gerakan kaki kalian! Tunjukkan jiwa pemuda sehat kita!

"**AYOOOOOO!"**

mereka mengayuh sepeda ontel itu dengan riang gembira walau kecepatan 10km/jam.

"hati-hati di jalan yaaa!/jangan ngebut-ngebut/pelan-pelan saja!"

semua fans yang tadinya pingsan, bangun mengantarkan kepergian mereka. Ada yang melambaikan saputangan dari kejauhan, ada yang menangis, dan melambaikan tangan. Sedangkan kau cuma bisa berteriak ...

**[name] :** **APA GUE SAJA ORANG YANG MASIH WARAS DI DUNIA INIIIIIIIIII!**

.

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah melihat chapter-chapter sebelumnya ternyata banyak terjadi kesalahan penulisan dan error- error lainnya. Gomen ne minna.. saya baru disini.. adakah orang yang mau mengajari saya *mundung di pojokan

warning : ketidak-konsistenan penggunaan elo-gue, aku-kamu, dsb. Setting yang tidak jelas, FF gaje dengan humor ala kadarnya

pairing : ReaderXGOM

* * *

**Rainbow Over Me**

Fujimaki Tadatoshi adalah pemilik Kuroko no Basuke

FF gaje ini milik saya :D

* * *

"Tok...tok.."

.

Ketukan pelan dari luar pintu kamar membangunkan tidurmu. Kau berusaha melihat kearah jam dinding dengan mata mengantuk. Sudah jam setengah 7 pagi.

**-** -: nona [name], bolehkah saya masuk?

**[name] :** iya.. masuk saja...

seseorang membuka pintu kamarmu. Seorang laki- laki tampan berpakaian ala butler dengan senyum menawan.

**[name] :** hm... kamu siapa ya? *kau memicingkan matamu seraya menggaruk-garuk kepala

**- -**: nona [name].. saya adalah pelayan baru anda...tepatnya butler baru anda

Kau melihat sang butler lebih ..! Dia mirip banget dengan The White Butler. Tokoh opera sabun yang kau tonton tadi malam. Senyumnya sangat memikat banget! Tanpa kau sadari wajahmu bersemu merah.

**[name] :** Namamu siapa?

**- **: Saya tidak punya nama.. anda boleh memanggil saya dengan nama apa saja, tapi pemilik sebelumnya memanggil saya dengan sebutan ….Ujang. *tersenyum

**[name] :** Haaaaaaa? Ujang? ah jelek amat namamu. Mulai sekarang aku panggil William.. gimana?

**Ujang :** Maaf.. saya lebih suka dipanggil Ujang

**[name] :** (grrrrrrrrrrr kalo gitu loe ga usah bilang tadi mau dipanggil apa saja..!)

**Ujang :** Nona.. sudah saatnya anda siap- siap ke sekolah. Saya sudah siapkan sarapan pagi favorit anda, pisang goreng dan kopi tubruk.

**[name] :** whaaatttt thee hell! sejak kapan sarapan pagiku seperti itu..! ganti! Roti panggang selai kacang dan susu hangat!

**Ujang :** *langsung bersimpuh di lantai dan menangis * ja.. jadi anda tidak suka sarapan pilihan saya... *mundung

**[name] :** …... (ada apa dengan pelayan ini) tolong siapkan saja yang aku pesan. Tolong remote Tv nya.*nunjuk remote TV yang ada di meja

Ujang mengambilkan remote TV yang terletak diatas kursi dan memberikannya kepadamu. Dengan wajah muram dia minta permisi keluar kamarmu dan menutup pintu kamarmu. Kau bisa mendengar dia berlari sambil menangis meraung- raung.

.

Sambil kau bersiap -siap pergi ke sekolah, kau biasanya menonton acara kartun favorit kesukaanmu di TV. Saat kau mengganti channel Tv-mu, kau melihat acara yang agak 'sesuatu'. Acara gosip yang langsung merusak kesenangan gosip itu bernama " **KISEKI NO HOTSHOT!** " . judulnya sangat asing bagimu, mungkin karena kau memang tidak pernah tertarik acara gosip. Tapi mendengar kata2** "Kiseki"**kau mulai was-was dengan isi dari acara ini. Rupanya acara ini adalah siaran ulang dari acara yang berlangsung tadi malam.

.erlihat di sebuah studio TV seorang pembawa acara wanita bersama anggota Kiseki Kingdom duduk di sofa dan melakukan wawancara Exclusive. Pembawa acara wanita terkenal bernama Naomi itu nampak antusias memberikan pertanyaan kepada para pangeran-pangeran ganteng kita itu

**Naomi :** baiklah pemirsa, kembali ke para pangeran kita yang tampan ini. Sebagai bagian dari keluarga kerajaan, apakah ambisi kalian yang ingin kalian capai?

**Murasakibara :** menjadi raja tentunya *datar

**Kise :** menjadi raja diatasnya Murasakicchi

**Midorima :** menjadi raja diatasnya Kise nanodayo *benerin letak kacamata

**Aomine :** menjadi raja yang diatas mereka bertiga *senyum licik

**Akashi :** menjadi Raja dari segala raja *death glare

**Naomi :** e..to... wah cita- cita anda sekalian sungguh tinggi. Baiklah.. saya akan menanyakan pertanyaan dari para fans-fans anda. Pertama untuk Murasakibara-sama. Makanan apa yang paling anda suka makan?

**Murasakibara :** *langsung terdiam..menunduk pelan dan tiba- tiba tersenyum * saya suka segala sesuatu yang manis...

**Naomi :** oh anda suka yang manis.. lalu tipe wanita yang anda sukai

**Murasakibara :** tentu saja... yang manis *angel smile

**penonton :** **KYAAAAAAAAAAA! kami juga maniss! makan kamiiiii!** *mimisan

**Naomi :** pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk Kise-sama. Para fans anda menyatakan anda memiliki tubuh yang sangat seksi. Berapakah lingkar dada anda?

**Kise :** hm..bagaimana ya... kalau saya tidak pernah ngukur...apakah kalian mau mengukurnya sendiri? *mengerlingkan mata kearah penonton

**penonton : Kyaaaaaaaa! Kise-sama..! kami mauuuuuu!**

**Kise :** mau sekarang? *melepas 3 kancing kemeja yang dipakainya perlahan dengan tatapan mata menggoda

**penonton : Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Mulus banget Kise-sama .. Bruaaakk!** *beberapa penonton 'tewas' oleh 'jurus maut' Kise

**Naomi :** *mengelap hidungnya yang juga mimisan* oke,sekarang untuk Midorima-sama. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau anda sebenarnya selain ingin menjadi raja juga ingin menjadi dokter. Anda ingin jadi dokter specialias apa?

**Midorima :** hm..tentu saja dokter kandungan. Dengan begitu saya bisa memeriksa... maksud saya memberikan kesehatan kandungan dan reproduksi kepada seluruh wanita di negeri ini. Jadi negeri ini akan terselamatkan dan wanita tidak akan punah(?)

**penonton :** Kyaaaaaaa! Midorima-sama.. kami yang akan menjadi pasien setiamu! selamatkan kami dari kepunahan!

**Naomi :** wah saya juga mau menjadi pasien anda.. *menganti sumpelan tissu di hidungnya yang sudah penuh darah dengan tissu baru* baik, sekarang pertanyaan untuk Aomine-sama. Apa yang anda banggakan dari diri anda?

**Aomine :** ck ck ck.. kalian semua bisa liat sendiri. . Semua dari tubuhku ini sangat patut dibanggakan. Cewek- cewek suka kulitku yang katanya sekseeh banget ini. Dan jangan lupa kejantananku! aku paling jantan dari semua orang di negeri ini.

**Naomi :** maksud anda dengan kejantanan?

**Aomine :**hm.. mungkin kita bisa meluangkan waktu untuk 'menguji' kejantananku? *mengerlingkan mata

**penonton : Kyaaaaa! Aomine-sama.. uji denganku saja! buktikan kejantananmu padaku saja!** *hampir separuh penonton tersisa "gugur' karena kehabisan darah

**Naomi :** *setelah diberikan 1 pak tissu baru oleh kru kameramen* oke.. selanjutnya Akashi-sama , anda...-

**Akashi :** pembunuhan dan pembantaian *Akashi memotong pertanyaan Naomi sambil tersenyum licik * anda ingin bertanya film apa yang saya sukai, bukan begitu Naomi-san?

**Naomi :** ba.. bagaimana anda tahu? *terkejut sekaligus kagum

**Akashi :** tidak ada yang bisa mengelabui mata seorang calon raja. Saya bisa mengetahui masa depan,bahkan isi hati dan pikiran..

**penonton :** kyaaaaaaa! Akashi-sama.. baca isi hati kami..!

**Naomi :** Anda benar- benar luar biasa. Oke,untuk sesi pertanyaan terakhir, jika mendengar kata cinta, nama siapakah terlintas pertama pada pikiran kalian?

Mendengar pertanyaan Naomi itu,para pangeran kita tersentak kaget. Otomatis mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, nampaknya mereka mewaspadai kata- kata yang akan terucap dari bibir masing- masing.

Akashi,Murasakibara,Midorima,Kise,Aomine : **CINTA ITU ADALAH...-!**

**.  
**

**BIP!**

.

Seketika TV mu mati. Kau agak terkejut, karena penerangan di kamarmu juga mati. Ternyata mati listrik. Kau menghela nafas perlahan. Padahal kau ingin sekali mendengar lanjutan dari acara tadi. Tapi bodo amat, toh mereka dasarnya kumpulan pangeran- pangeran gaje. Kau mengambil tasmu dan segera keluar dari kamar.

Saat melewati kamar tamu, ujang menghampirimu dengan wajah panik.

**Ujang :** anda tidak terluka kan nona [name]?

**[name] :** tidak, emangnya kenapa Ujang? Aku dari tadi kan di kamar saja.

**Ujang :** syukurlah.. saya kira terjadi apa- apa dengan anda *menghela nafas* listriknya mati. Mungkin sudah habis...

**[name]** : habis? bagaimana bisa habis?

**Ujang :** sudah habis karena keluarga anda memakai litrik isi ulang alias pake pulsa. Setelah 5 tahun diisi ulang ternyata hari ini habisnya. Nona tahu dimana saya bisa belikan pulsanya?

**[name] :** tidak tahu, di konter2 kale, mending tanya mama sana.*beranjak pergi meninggalkan ujang*

**Ujang :** baik nona.. hati- hati di jalan yaaa~~~*melambaikan saputangan putih

.

.

.

.

*******SMA Teiko*******

Suasana memang agak aneh semenjak kejadian kemarin. Walaupun kemarin seisi sekolah sudah menganggapmu hanya sebagai manajer para pangeran itu, tapi entah kenapa pagi ini terasa ada yang mencurigakan. Kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas dan berjalan- jalan di taman belakang sekolah yang agak sepi. Di sekitar taman terdapat beberapa pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Ada sebuah bangku kosong di bawahnya. Kau duduk diatasnya sambil memandangi betapa indahnya kelopak sakura yang berguguran terhembus angin. Tanpa kau sadari bahwa sekarang beberapa orang melihatmu dari tempat yang berbeda. Orang- orang tersebut terpana, tepatnya terpesona karena kau terlihat begitu cantik, secantik pemandangan indah yang sedang kau kagumi.

"[name], ternyata kau begitu..."

.

.

**"Click!'**

dan mereka mengabadikan sosokmu dalam jepretan kamera handphone mereka dengan zoom tingkat tinggi dan hiasan frame yang unyu-unyu.  
.

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Jam pelajaran pertama telah dimulai. Tetapi kebetulan hari ini, guru yang mengajar Fisika tidak masuk. Teman- teman sekelasmu menikmati jam bebas ini dengan bertanya .. bertanya tentang sesuatu yang kau lewatkan tadi pagi. Mereka bertanya apakah benar kau adalah cewek yang diingat oleh para pangeran saat mereka mendengar kata cinta. Kau terus- terusan mengelak dan bilang tidak tahu apa- apa. Mereka nampaknya tidak puas dengan jawabanmu dan terus mendesakmu. Di saat seperti itu kau diselamatkan oleh bunyi handphone mu. Dengan alasan ingin mengangkat telepon, kau keluar dari kelas. Kau melihat nama sang penelpon tidak tertera di handphonemu. Private number. Dengan ragu- ragu kau mengangkatnya

**[name] :** haloo, ini siapa ya?

**- -** : hm...coba tebak siapa? *terdengar suara pria parau manja

**[name] :** ga tau! Ga dijawab aku tutup nih!

**- -**: hahahhaha.. jangan marah-marah.. ini gue Kise

**[name]** : eh.. Kise-sam.. eh Kise. Kenapa elo nelpon-nelpon.. lagian elo tau number hp gue dari mana? *mood mu seketika tidak enak.

**Kise :** hahhahaa orang ganteng seperti gue ini, punya banyak cara untuk mendapatkan cinta seorang wanita. Anggap aja mata hati gue selalu punya sensor tentang semua hal tentang elo

**[name] :** udah deh.. bilang aja elo ngapain nelpon gue

Kise : hahahhaha .. gue pengen denger suara elo.. pengen mendengar elo memanggil nama gue.. pengen...

**TIT!**

**.  
**

Kau mematikan handphonemu dengan kesal. Dari pagi sudah bikin hati jengkel aja. Belum sempat kau melangkahkan kakimu kembali ke kelas, handphonemu bunyi lagi. Ada sms, 7 sms. Kau membaca sms itu satu persatu yang lagi-lagi pengirimnya tidak kau kenali.

1. [name], pulang sekolah dateng ke lapangan basket ya. Ingat ini hari pertama kau jadi manajer. (^.^). by Riko

2. [name]cchi.. tega sekali ditutup teleponnya T-T... padahal lagi kangen-kangennya liat gue latihan kan? hue senengnya diliatin ama [name]cchi latihan~~ 3 by Kise

3. oi, elo datang kan ntar.. beneran ya, awas kalo ga datang, ga jamin besok elo masih perawan hehehehe by Aomine

4 .[name] ntar datang latihan jangan lupa bawain batu bata warna ijo ya. Kalo ga gue ga bakal fokus latihan. Kalo gue ga fokus gue ga bakal bisa nunjukin kehebatan gue. Tolong ya by Midorima

5. gue cuma ingetin ntar ada latihan. Datang artinya elo pacar gue. Ga datang elo budak gue. By Akashi

6. jangan lupa toppingnya sosis, keju, nanas, pisang, dan juga paperoni. Ukuran paling gede. Anterin ke SMA Teiko

7. sorry [name]chin, gue salah sms tadi. Hehehe.. pesenin pizza donk. Anterin ke tempat latihan ya. by. Murasakibara

**[name] : GRRRRRRR! SONGONG BANGET SEEEEHH!**

Kau melempar handphonemu saking kesalnya. Namun, lemparanmu itu rupanya telah membuat kepala seseorang benjol. Cowok berambut pendek dan berkacamata itu langsung mengambil handphonemu dan menuju karahmu dengan wajah tidak kalah jengkelnya

**- -:** elo napa sih! Lempar- lempar kepala gue! Bosan idup loe?

**[name] :** sorry ga sengaja. Maafkan aku .. *bungkuk- bungkuk minta maaf* ano.. kamu?

**- -** : nama gue Hyuga Junpei. Nama elo sapa?

**[name]** : namaku [nama lengkap].

**Hyuga :** eh.. kalo gue ga salah inget, elo kan yang jadi manager baru di klub basket. Gue temen sekelasnya Riko. Gue juga masuk tim basket.

**[name] :** iya, mulai hari ini aku manajer klub basket (walau dengan amat sangat terpaksa)

**Hyuga :** *menatapmu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut* pantesan mereka bilang seperti itu tentang loe. loe diliat- liat lumayan manis * berdecak kagum

**[name] :** ano... bilang apa? mereka siapa?

**Hyuga :** elo ga nonton Kiseki no Hotshot? hari ini ga nonton gosip?

**[name] :** (gue nonton tadi pagi, tapi gara-gara pulsa... arggh ) nonton kok... tapi bagian mana yang Hyuga-senpai maksud?

**Hyuga :** itu lho bagian...

.

.

***********Flashback*************

Kembali ke acara gosip yang tadi tidak sempat kau lihat. Saat itu pertanyaannya

**Naomi :** Anda benar- benar luar biasa. Oke,untuk sesi pertanyaan terakhir, jika mendengar kata cinta, nama siapakah terlintas pertama pada pikiran kalian?

Akashi,Murasakibara,Midorima,Kise,Aomine : **CINTA ITU ADALAH...[name]!**

**Naomi :** [name]?apakah itu nama seseorang?

**penonton :** siapa dia? *dipenuhi kabut kecemburuan nan mendalam

mereka langsung ber-sweat drop ria mendengar pertanyaan Naomi. Mereka adalah pangeran. Mereka tidak mungkin bilang ke seluruh negeri kalau mereka menyukai satu cewek. Apalagi penyebabnya karena cewek itu telah melihat mereka bertelanjang bulat. Bisa- bisa image mereka hancur. Kredibilitas pertahanan dan keamanan negara bisa runtuh oleh hal seperti ini.

**Akashi :** oh.. itu adalah panggilan kesayangan yang kami berikan nanti untuk calon istri kami

**Naomi :** apa kalian akan memberikan panggilan kesayangan yang sama buat calon istri kalian?

**Midorima :** tentu tidak nanodayo. Yang duluan menikah dan jadi raja saja yang berhak memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan itu.

**Naomi :** lalu darimana kalian menemukan nama panggilan itu?

**Kise :** eh.. itu.. di ruang ganti..*memalingkan wajahnya

**Naomi :** ruang ganti?  
.

.

**********end flashback***********

Matamu terbelalak mendengar penjelasan itu dari Hyuga. Jadi kelanjutan dari acara yang kau tidak bisa tonton gara- gara listrik habis pulsa itu,... adalah pernyataan resmi dari mereka secara tidak langsung kalau kau akan jadi pendamping seorang pangeran.. dan juga calon ratu negeri ini?

**Hyuga :** hahahahha kenapa terkejut begitu? gue sih tidak kaget melihat sikap mereka begitu. Mereka adalah kumpulan orang-orang bodoh dan selalu menyusahkan orang . Oh ya gue harus pergi. Sebagai pengurus klub basket, gue mesti mempersiapkan keperluan latihan. Tapi nanti loe yang akan melakukannya, loe kan manager baru hahahha *menepuk-nepuk pundakmu. Udah ya? see u~

Hyuga pergi meninggalkanmu yang masih bengong. Entah mau berkomentar apa. Kau mulai mengerti kenapa keadaan terasa aneh dari pagi tadi. Rupanya mereka telah menebarkan ranjau yang akan menjebakmu dan juga menghancurkan masa depanmu.

.

.

.

**"BOSAAAAAAAANNNN!"**

kata yang terdengar dari bibir Kise mewakili perasaan semua yang berada di lapangan absket dalam gedung siang itu. Beberapa kali Kise menghampiri bangku pemain cadangan dimana dia menaruh tasnya dan melihat kearah HP nya berkali- kali. Riko dan Hyuga menghela nafas panjang. Riko berkali- kali melihat kearah jam dan mencoba menelpon. Namun orang yang dituju tidak mengangkat.

**Riko :** [name] kemana ya? sudah telat 30 menit sejak latihan dimulai

**Murasakibara :** jangan- jangan dia makan siang dulu.

**Midorima :** emangnya elo.. tiap latihan makan dulu. Mana pizzanya katanya elo pesen tadi.

**Murasakibara :** gue suruh [name] yang bawain *garuk- garuk kepala

**Midorima :** elo kalo bener pangeran suruh pelayan elo yang mesenin. Dasar! Si [name] juga ga bawa batu bata ijo gue. Pantesan tembakan gue miring 0,1 derajat * menghempaskan diri di bangku pemain cadangan

**Aomine :** sialan tu cewek.. bosen jadi perawan dy.. jam segini belum datang *melempar bola basket kearah kepala Kise

**Kise :** adduuh! Aominecchi jahat.. gue udah sms dia dari tadi lho.. ga dibales- bales.

**Aomine :** gue juga sms tadi *melirik Kise

**Murasakibara & Midorima :** Gue juga *barengan ngomongnya

**Akashi :** hoooooooo.. elo semua... sms [name] tanpa sepengetahuan gue.. *mengeluarkan gunting motif polkadot dari saku celananya.

**Kise :** sumpah deh Akashicchi.. gue sms cuma nyuruh [name] datang aja kok

**Akashi :** Gue ga percaya.. mana liat semua hp kalian!

Mereka mengeluarkan HP masing- masing dan meletakkannya di lantai. Hp itu dijajarkan .. dan semuanya memilik kesamaan dengan sedikit perbedaan. Kesamaannya wallpaper hp mereka terdapat fotomu yang sedang tersenyum dengan cantiknya dibawah pohon sakura. Perbedaannya adalah angle dari mana foto tersebut diambil dan frame unyu- unyu yang menghiasinya. Wajah Akashi langsung dipenuhi mendung kemarahan mendalam.

**Akashi :** Kalian semua.. Hapus foto itu! Hanya pacar [name] aja yang boleh memakai fotonya sebagai wallpaper

**Kise** : Akashicchi jahaaat! [name] imut tau! Kan gue punya hak juga nyimpen fotonya. Sapa tahu jadi calon istri gue nantinya

**Midorima :** Benar nanodayo... ini privasi.. *wajahnya memerah sambil mengelus- elus layar hpnya.

**Aomine :** Ya bener banget tu! Gue kan mau tiap malam bisa liat fotonya sambil mengkhayal... yang.. tau lah.. hehehhehe * mengelus- elus kepala dengan wajah memerah

**Murasakibara :** Akachin kan juga nyimpen tu foto.. baiknya kalo mau hapus, hapus bareng- bareng aja!

**Kise :** Iya bener tu! Setuju!

**Akashi :** jadi kalian lebih suka gue ancurin paksa tu hp.. *menggerak-gerakkan guntingnya dan memasang kuda- kuda..

**Aomine :** gawat.. itu adalah...jurus kunyuk memetik kelapa,... kabuuuuuuurrrr *lari menghindari Akashi

**Akashi : APAAA?! LOE BILANG GUE KUNYUK?!**

Alhasil Akashi mengejar mereka yang berusaha menyelamatkan Hp masing-masing agar tidak dihancurkan. Mereka berlari di sekitaran lapangan basket. Susah menghindari Akashi yang emang mind-reader. Sebagian baju mereka sedikit robek akibat sabetan gunting Akashi karena mereka lebih memilih melindungi hp daripada tubuh mereka sendiri. Riko dan Hyuga tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah mereka memutuskan duduk santai menonton tingkah konyol junior-junior mereka. Ketika Akashi berhasil menangkap baju Midorima dan akan melancarkan serangan, mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang. Seseorang yang memiliki tubuh pendek dan rambut berwarna biru muda. Dan dia menyapa mereka semua

**_"Permisi"_**  
_._

.

.

Bersambung


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen ne minna.. saya telat updatenya. Mouse kompi rusak.. hueee *banyak alasan ditabok reader* terima kasih untuk review dan juga view nya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk kemajuan nusa dan bangsa *ditabok lagi

Warning : ketidak-konsistenan penggunaan elo-gue, aku-kamu, dsb. Ff gaje dengan humor ala kadarnya

Pairing : ReaderXGOM

* * *

**Rainbow Over Me**

Fujimaki Tadatoshi adalah pemilik Kuroko no Basuke

FF gaje ini milik saya :D

* * *

Mereka terkejut melihat sesosok manusia yang berdiri dengan tatapan mata datar, membawa bungkusan kotak, dan dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya.

**- -:** ano.. yang bernama Murasakibara-sama siapa ya?

**Murasakibara :** oh.. itu gue! Elo siapa? *menghampiri orang itu

**- -**: perkenalkan.. saya pengantar pizza. Ini tadi ada yang memesan atas nama [name] untuk Murasakibara-sama

**Murasakibara :** hooo.. ternyata.. [name]masih ingat pesenanku.. *terharu

**Kise :** terus [name]cchi kemana sekarang? Elo ada dititipin pesan?

**- -**: Maaf, saya cuma pengantar pizza biasa. *nada suara datar

**Akashi :** Oi.. nama elo siapa?

**- -** : Nama saya … Joko, Mas!.

**Akashi : APAAAAAAA? GUE PANGERAN ELO PANGGIL MAS-MAS! EMANGNYA DAGANG BAKSO!**

Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya dan menyerang Joko, namun sebelum niat itu terlaksana, Aomine dan Midorima berhasil menahan tubuh dan memegang tangannya sebelum dia melakukan tindakan kriminal

**Aomine :** oi, Akashi! Gue mengerti elo kesel.! Jangan kotori kemuliaan tangan pangeran elo dengan darah rakyat jelata kayak dia. Ntar telpon aja assasin langganan kita!

**Midorima :** ingat image elo Akashi. Jangan pakai kemampuan 'membunuh' elo yang tersohor itu untuk makhluk seperti dia

**Kise :**oi, Joko. Elo boleh pergi sekarang. Ini uang tip buat elo *mengeluarkan uang 100ribu dari kantongnya*

**Joko :** terima kas-

Kata-kata Joko terhenti begitu melihat uang 100ribu itu bukannya bergambar pahlawan nasional seperti uang pada umumnya. Tapi bergambar wajah Kise yang sedang mengigit bunga mawar.

**Joko :** maaf.. saya ga jadi ambil tipsnya.*langsung berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu

**Kise :** hueeeeeee … kenapa dia ga mau nerima uang gue. Apa yang salah... apakah uangnya terlalu sedikit?*Memandang uang yang dipegangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

**Midorima :** *mengambil uang itu dari tangan Kise * apaan neeeh..! Sejak kapan elo jadi pahlawan nasional. Yang ada pahlawan bawa senjata bukan bunga mawar kayak gini, bwahahahha *ngakak guling-guling

**Kise :** Midorimachhi jahaaaatt! Wajah gue kece begini. Harusnya tu kurir bangga dapat uang edisi perdana. Gue kan mau jadi raja.

**Akashi :** apa gue ga salah denger.. sapa yang bilang elo yang jadi raja *cubit pinggang Kise

**Kise :** aduuuhhh! Sakiiitt! Akashicchi ampun! *meronta kesakitan

**Aomine :** hm.. kurir itu.. auranya mirip seseorang.. tapi entah kenapa gue sama sekali ga bisa inget

**Murasakibara :** *sambil makan pizza*hm.. sseorang yang bener- bener manis namun gue ga bisa ingat

**Midorima :** hm.. gue juga berpikir sama.. namun otak jenius gue menolak untuk mengingatnya.. siapa ya?

**Akashi :** seseorang yang mungkin telah menghancurkan impian gue.. sampai gue ga mau inget-inget lagi

**Riko :** *mendekati mereka sambil senyum-senyum* kalian sudah selesai perangnya? Itu siapa tadi yang datang.. gue liat dari jauh mirip Kuroko ya .. hahhahahha.

.

**JDEEEEEEEERRRR!**

.

Ada petir serasa menyambar hati mereka. Ingatan mereka terbuka lagi karena sebuah nama. Nama yang tabu disebut lagi dan didengar oleh mereka. Seketika mereka langsung suram dan menjadi kumpulan pasir warna-warni di pojok ruangan. Hyuga menjitak pelan kepala Riko yang bengong karena telah membangkitkan luka hati para pangeran itu lagi

.

.

.

.

Kau berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju gedung basket yang terletak agak jauh dari kelasmu. Hari ini kau agak telat karena menghindari teman- teman sekolahmu yang nampaknya mengincarmu terus untuk mencercamu (again?) Dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang hubunganmu dengan para pangeran itu. kau sempat terkunci di laboratorium selama 30 menit gara-gara sembunyi dari kejaran mereka. Sekarang yang kau tahu harus segera datang ke tempat latihan basket sebelum kau mendapatkan hal yang lebih buruk, terutama ancaman dari Aomine.

Kau membuka pintu tempat latihan. Dengan langkah jalan cepat kau menghampiri Riko dan Hyuga yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Sambil mengatur kembali nafasmu yang terengah-engah dan menyeka keringat dengan tangan, kau menyapa kepada mereka.

**[name] :** gomen ne Riko-senpai. Hyuga-senpai. Aku terlambat.

**Riko :** kemana saja elo dari tadi [name] ..? Gue kira lo ga jadi dateng.. *Riko bangkit dari duduknya

**[name] :** maaf Riko-senpai.. aku... Harus menghindari masalah tadi...*kau memalingkan wajahmu

**Hyuga :** hm.. gara- gara elo telat datang.. tuh liat tumpukan bahan bangunan disana *nunjuk pasir warna-warni di pojokan*

**[name] :** heee? Gara- gara aku? Apa yang telah aku lakuin ?

**Riko :** sebenarnya .. hehehe.. itu juga salah gue. Coba elo kesana .. cerahkan mood mereka *Riko tertawa dan menepuk bahumu*

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu kau menghampiri mereka. Auranya emang agak 'gloomy' dan gelap disana. Entah karena perwujudan perasaan yang sedang mereka alami, atau karena seseorang lupa menghidupkan lampu dipojok ruangan itu. Kau mendekati mereka dan duduk dibelakang mereka.

**[name] :**...ano... kalian baik baik saja kah?

Kata-kata yang keluar bibirmu bagaikan sebuah bisikan malaikat yang mencerahkan hati mereka. Mereka yang berwujud onggokan pasir sekarang menjelma kembali ke wujud mereka yang tampan. Entah dari mana datangnya aura yang penuh dengan bunga- bunga dan cahaya kemilauan. Kau cuma bisa bengong dan sweat drop melihat itu.

**Murasakibara :** [name]chin? *mata berkaca-kaca

**Midorima :** … *terdiam tanpa kata

**Aomine :** [name].. elo akhirnya dateng juga.. ga tau apa tanpa elo gue cuma butiran aspal !

**Akashi :** elo berani datang telat.. beraninya elo melanggar perintah gue.. nyali elo sungguh besar [name]

**[name] :** heee gomen, gomen! Sungguh ga bermaksud telat...

**Kise :** [name]cchi.. akhirnya elo datang.. mencerahkan hati gue..hueeeeeeeeee [name]cchi! *membentangkan tangannya seraya ingin memelukmu

Kau langsung beranjak berdiri dan mengambil langkah seribu sebelum Kise memelukmu. Tapi kakimu tidak mampu menyaingi kejaran kaki atletis Kise. Namun saat Kise akan berhasil menangkapmu, kakinya tersandung oleh sebuah gunting rumput melesat dari samping dan gagangnya mengenai betis Kise. Kise kehilangan keseimbangan , sempoyongan dan

.

.

**…...BRUKK!**

.

Kau merasakan seseorang menimpa tubuhmu. Kau tidak merasa berat karena si penimpa menahan berat badannya dengan kedua tangannya. Kau terjebak di bawahnya dan tidak bisa bangun terhalang kedua tangan itu. Sosok pria dengan rambut keemasan yang berkilau di terpa cahaya lampu. Dia tersenyum.

**Kise :** [name]cchii..elo ga papa?

**[name]:** eh ga... papa.. Kise bisa elo bangun ..

**Kise :** [name]cchi elo.. cantik banget .. *Kise mendekatkan wajahnya..dan…..

.

**"SIALAN LOEE KISEEEEEEE!"**

.

Aomine berteriak dari langsung terperanjat kaget. Seketika dia bangkit dan berusaha kabur namun sayang, bajunya sudah ditarik duluan tertangkap oleh Aomine. Aomine melancarkan serangan barbarnya yaitu mengangkat Kise dan melemparnya... ke ring! Alhasil pantat Kise nyangkut di ring.

**Kise :** hueeeeeeeeee turunin gueeeee!

**Midorima :** hm... *mengambil keranjang basket penuh bola dan menembakkannya dari jarak jauh mengenai kepala Kise*

**Kise :** hueeee... Midorimacchi.. jangan tambah penderitaan gue donk.. *mewek-mewek

**Midorima :** hukuman buat elo! Atau mau gue ganti bola ini pake beton?

**Kise :** hiiiiieeee jangaaaaaaaaaaannn!

Aomine menghampirimu dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kau meraih tangannya dan bangkit dari posisimu. Belum sempat berterima kasih kepada Aomine, pria berkulit tan nan seksi itu seketika menarik tubuhmu dan memelukmu.

**Aomine :** [name] maaf.. gue ga bisa melindungi elo dari pirang banci itu.

**[name] :**(napa lagi nih .. ) Aomine..tolong lepaskan gu-

**Aomine :** gue... akan melindungi elo... jiwa, raga, cinta, dan perawan elo.. selamanya..*memelukmu semakin erat

**[name] :** (elo sudah gila ya dekil mesum) etoo...lepasin gue..

**Akashi :** Aomine.. lebih dari 2 detik elo meluk [name] ucapkan selamat tinggal pada 'barang berharga' elo

Akashi berada tepat di belakang Aomine. Dia mengancam dengan meletakkan ujung guntingnya menyentuh pantat Aomine. Aomine langsung melepaskanmu dan menjauh dari Akashi sebelum kejantanannya dibetinakan.

**Akashi :** maaf [name].. budak gue yang satu itu emang kurang ajar. . *men-death glare Aomine

**[name] :** …. I..iya .. (aduh ne pangeran mata belang serem amat)

**Akashi :** gue seneng elo dateng [name].. ayo sini .. ikutin gue.. *menarik tanganmu

**[name] :** ano.. Akashi...

Belum sempat lagi kau berkata- kata, tanganmu yang satunya ditarik oleh Murasakibara. Dia memandangmu sebentar dan menarikmu lebih kuat sehingga kau terlepas dari Akashi.

**Akashi :** loe ngapain jangkung.. *menahan marah namun nampak terlihat dia sudah menyiapkan gunting dibalik tangannya

**Murasakibara :** gue...hanya menyelamatkan [name] dari kalian. Kasihan dia .. baru datang sudah diperlakukan seperti ini

**[name] :** (oh.. Murasakibara.. kau ternyata mengerti perasaanku) *terharu

**Murasakibara :** [name].. * menarik tanganmu dan.. menjilatnya*... manis..

**[name] :** hiiiieeeeee *kau menarik tanganmu. Bulu romamu langsung berdiri. Segera kau ambil langkah seribu dan bersembunyi di belakang Riko.

**Riko :** oi oi.. sudah, sudah. [name] bakalan berhenti jadi manajer di hari pertamanya gara gara ulah kalian. [name], terima-kasih sudah datang. Mungkin lebih baik elo jangan menganggap mereka pangeran di lapangan. Elo adalah manajer mereka. Mau yang mesti mengatur mereka. Ahahahahhaha *Riko tertawa sambil menepuk bahumu keras-keras

**Hyuga :** Oke, dari tadi gue liat kalian hanya main terus. Aduh, mana lagi tu orang. Belum datang juga. Dia lebih parah dari kalian. Mungkin sebaiknya gue telpon saja.

Hyuga mengeluarkan hp dari saku celananya. Dia memencet nomor tertentu. Dan saat dia menghubungi orang yang dimaksud, terdengar suara. Tepatnya music yang semakin lama semakin mendekat

_Aku ingin terbang tinggi_  
_seperti **Elang**_  
_melewati siang malam_  
_menembus awan_

_ini tanganku untuk kau genggam_  
_ini tubuhku untuk kau peluk_  
_ini bibirku untuk kau cium_  
_tapi tak bisa kau miliki... aku_

(Disclaimer : Dewa 19 : Elang)

.

Suara yang semakin mendekat itu rupanya adalah nada dering dari orang yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

**- -** : oi... sorry gue telat

**Hyuga :** Izuki! Elo dari mana saja!

**Izuki :** Gue melatih mata elang gue. Menghitung semut yang ada di halaman sekolah dari atas atap sekolah.

**Hyuga :** Elo emang ada- ada aja.

Izuki melihat keatas ring. Kise masih nyangkut. Dia dengan sukarela mengambilkan tangga dan menurunkan pangeran kuning itu.

**Kise :** Makasih Izukicchii! *peluk Izuki* … Izukicchi.. nada deringnya... mencirikan orangnya

**Riko : **emangnya nada dering elo apa Kise?

**Kise :** gue? Ya tentu suara gue donk! *memperdengarkan nada deringnya*

**_~Kise ganteng,.. Kise tampan, Kise keren.. angkat telponnya doonnkkk~_**

Semua yang mendengar nada deringnya langsung menjauh

**Kise :** hueeeeeeee kenapa dengan nada hp gue..daripada nada deringnya Aominecchi.

**Akashi :** nada dering Aomine? *mengambil hp dan mencoba menghubungi nomor Aomine.

Terdengar dari arah tas Aomine... nada dering hp yang amat sangat mengganggu. Membuat semuanya menjauhi Aomine yang melebihi efek dari nada dering Kise. Itu karena suara nada dering Aomine adalah suara desahan perempuan.

**Riko :** Aomine.. ga kusangka elo begitu...*tidak sanggup berkata-kata* [name] elo mesti hati hati!

**Aomine :** eh.. ga kok... itu suara Mai-chan yang gue ambil dari film terbarunya *gugup

**Midorima :** film yang mana?

**Aomine :** eh.. ano..,itu...** "Aku Miliki Jandamu"..**

Semua kembali menjauh. Aomine langsung suram apalagi melihatmu memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah olah mengatakan "jangan dekati gue, dekil mesum".

**Hyuga :** oke semuanya. Sekarang sudah lengkap kita berkumpul disini. hm.. ada yang pengen gue omongin.

**Akashi :** hm.. maksud elo masalah acara itu kan?

**Kise :** sepertinya akan menarik...bukannya untuk itu kita berlatih

**[name] :** emangnya ada acara apa Hyuga-senpai?

**Hyuga :** oh iya..[name], elo mesti ikut. Karena elo sekarang sudah masuk dari kelompok ektrakurikuler kerajaan.

**[name] :** kerajaan? Bukannya ini extrakurikuler sekolah?

**Riko :** wah [name] ga tahu ya. Keluarga gue, Hyuga, dan Izuki bekerja untuk kerajaan. Sebentar lagi bakalan ada festival disana. Elo mesti datang

**[name]:** tapi aku kan bukan-

**Akashi :** Bagaimana nanti kalo hadiahnya yang menang jadi pacaran ama [name]

**Murasakibara :** setuju banget Akachin! *tos!

**Midorima :** jangan seperti itu nanodayo.. tapi boleh juga

**Aomine :** gue ga bakalan kalah dari kalian.. apalagi si pirang banci itu! *tunjuk Kise

**Kise :** gue juga Aspalminecchi ! Adduuuhh! *ditabok Aomine

**[name] :** heeeeeeeee ini festival apaan? Kenapa gue jadi hadiahnya?!

**Izuki :** omong omong.. katanya.. orang itu yang bakalan jadi sponsornya...

Semuanya terdiam...menatap Izuki dengan pandangan serius

**Kise :** jadi orang itu bakalan datang...

**Izuki :** iya... anak juragan burger...**. Kagami Taiga!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Bersambung**


	5. Chapter 5

Sankyuu minna yang udah review... itu bagaikan potion semangat buat saya.. spirit up! Bukan maksud saya untuk update tiap sebulan sekali, tapi karena tugas negara memaksa jadi saya agak lama mengerjakannya *banyak alasan bilang aja kering ide *sudah mulai musim dingin di jepang. Kapan Kurobasu anime rilis?! Katanya Winter Cup kok rilis musim semi?! *ditabok reader* maaf curhat. Untuk ff kali ini festivalnya bertemakan winter mumpung udah bulan Desember.

Warning : ketidak-konsistenan penggunaan elo-gue, aku-kamu, dsb. Setting yang tidak jelas, ff gaje dengan humor ala .typo.

(Kata dalam kurung ialah kata-kata dalam hati)

Pairing : Reader x GOM

* * *

**Rainbow Over Me**

Fujimaki Tadatoshi adalah pemilik Kuroko no Basuke

FF gaje ini milik saya :D

* * *

**Rainbow Kingdom : Red Castle**

Matahari sore itu terlihat indah di atas sebuah istana. Warna dominan yang terlihat di sekitar istana itu ialah merah. Dari taman hingga dinding juga berwarna demikian. Itu adalah _Red Castle_, salah satu dari istana utama di _Rainbow Kingdom_. Dan seperti yang bisa ditebak, kalau masing-masing istana memiliki kesan-kesan yang berbeda sesuai dengan warna kesukaan (baca : rambut) pemiliknya.

Mari kita lihat ke sebuah bagian taman di _Red Castle_. Nampak seseorang sedang memegang gunting dan merapikan bunga-bunga mawar yang tumbuh disana. Tetapi wajahnya terlalu tampan untuk seorang tukang kebun. Dia juga terlalu keren untuk tukang cukur. Saat dia mengayunkan guntingnya, entah berapa banyak "bunga-bunga" yang berjatuhan. Dia adalah Akashi Seijuro. Pangeran paling ganteng sejagat _kurobasu_ versi Akashi dan pria paling _yandere_ sejagat _kurobasu_ versi _fujoshi_. Sekarang pemudan berambut merah tersebut sudah selesai melakukan hobinya dan sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil mengelap keringatnya. Dia mengambil _h__and__p__hone_nya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sebelum dia membuka tombol kunci ponselnya, dia memandang _wallpaper_nya. Sedetik kemudian terlihat segurat garis merah di pipinya lalu dia pun tersenyum. Dan akhirnya dia mulai memainkan jarinya, menghubungi seseorang...

.

_I'll eat you up  
your love, your love  
i'll eat you up  
your love, your love  
woah oh oh  
i'll eat you up  
woah oh oh  
so yum, yum  
woah oh oh  
can't get enough  
woah oh oh oh  
think i'm in love_

**(Disclaimer : BOA ~Eat You Up)**

**.  
**

Di sisi lain...

Nada dering terdengar dari ponsel milik seorang yang sedang memakan _snack_ sambil menonton acara _Mister Chef_ di televisi. Pria berambut ungu janda itu menjawab panggilan masuknya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari televisinya.

**Akashi** : hallow…

**Murasakibara** : oi.. ini siapa ya? *sambil mengunyah cemilan

Akashi sedikit kesal dengan si jangkung yang ditelponnya ini. Sudah tahu kalau lagi dihubungi sama orang paling penting sejagat _Rainbow Kingdom_ ini, tapi dia masih songong aja. Akashi berpikir pasti Murasakibara tidak melihat siapa nama pemanggil di hp nya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengerjainya.

**Akashi **: masa elo ga tahu gue *dengan suara berat khas laki-laki jantan(?)

**Murasakibara **: *masih berkutat nonton Mister Chef* hm.. ga tahu.. sapa ya?

**Akashi** : gue… Chef Juni! Juri Mister Chef paling caem n cadas!

**Srak!**

**.  
**

Camilan Murasakibara langsung jatuh ke lantai. Dia terkejut mendengar nama idolanya disebut. Apalagi ketika sedang menonton idolanya itu di layar kaca, tapi gayung bersambut! Dia dihubungi idolanya yang entah tidak tahu darimana tahu tentang nomornya. Matanya mulai bersinar-sinar dan menjawab kembali telepon itu dengan nada riang.

**Murasakibara **: hueeeeee Chef Juni.! Gue nge-fans banget ama elu… darimana elu tau nomor hp gue?! *berlinang airmata bahagia

**Akashi **: sapa sih yang ga tahu nomor hp pangeran paling jangkung se-Rainbow Kingdom yang suka masak ini *nahan tawa*

**Murasakibara** : bukannya nomor hp pangeran itu adalah salah satu top secret dari Guinnes Book of Secretnya Rainbow Kingdom? Lu tau dari sapa? *kebingungan*

**Akashi **: gue taunya dari pangeran paling ganteng, paling berkuasa, paling tersegani, tersohor… dia adalah Akashi Seijuro *membanggakan diri*

**Murasakibara** : huaaaa.. Aka-chin bener- bener tau apa kesukaan gue… doi pasti sayang banget ama guee.. *terharu* oh ya Chef! Ini gue lagi nonton elu di TV. Elu bilang masakan peserta kayak air kobokan. Emang beneran itu air kobokan? Elu pernah minum air kobokan?*Penasaran*

**Akashi** : gue minum air kobokan? Jangan becanda! Gue minum air murni berkualitas tinggi. Embun pertama yang muncul di pagi hari itu adalah yang terbaik. Gue cuma pengen menguji mental peserta. Kalo peserta tahan ama kritikan gue, nanti kualitas peserta akan menjadi semakin baik

**Murasakibara **: ternyata Chef Juni… emang yang terbaik.! Gue boleh mencicipi masakan elu ga? Kita ketemuan...boleh?

**Akashi** : oke, ntar malam kita ketemu di restoran deket taman kota. Gue akan bawa salah satu masakan andalan gue. Khusus dessertnya gue siapin kue rasa anggur...warna ungu... kesukaan elu.

**Murasakibara **: sip! Janji ya…

**Akashi :** oke...udah dulu ya...gue mau _on air_ nih..._see you _

Akashi ngakak guling-guling di tanah usai menutup_ handphonenya_. Dia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karen tawanya tersebut. Tujuan awal menelpon sang rambut ungu tersebut terlupakan karena mengerjai 'budak'nya itu. Tawanya terhenti sejenak ketika dia mendengar bunyi ponselnya. Murasakibara.

**Akashi :** eh elu ada apa? *senyum- senyum menahan tawa*

**Murasakibara :** Akachin.. sumpah gila, gue ditelpon ama Chef Juni! Itu semua berkat elu.. makasih ya…muach muach

**Akashi :** pfft...i...iya...gue tahu elu suka nonton Mister Chef. Jadi gue menghubungi Chef Juni. *hampir tertawa lepas mendengar kata- kata Murasakibara. Tu anak ga sadar apa tadi nomor pemanggilnya adalah nomor Akashi*

**Murasakibara :** iya.. gue mau ketemuan. Sapa tahu gue bakalan dikasih ilmu memasak tingkat dewa. Elu sudah berbaik hati mengenalkan gue. Tak disangka, elu iblis berhati malaikat. Gue bakal kasih elu hadiah replica gunting yang dipake membunuh di game cl*ck tower 1

**Akashi : **oke...thanks...sudah semestinya...*padahal dia adalah iblis berhati malaikat maut*

Akashi menutup _handphone_nya. Cowok berambut merah tersebut kembali tertawa lepas. Puas banget telah berhasil mengerjai budaknya yang satu itu. Tawanya terhenti begitu sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas langit. Semakin lama butiran yang dingin tersebut semakin banyak, berkilauan dan terlihat indah. Akashi tersenyum.

"Musim dingin sudah datang," gumamnya.

.

.

.

***Taman kota Rainbow Kingdom***

Salju mulai turun menutupi hampir sebagian besar wilayah _Rainbow Kingdom_. Nampak di taman kota juga sudah didominasi warna putih tersebut. Putih yang dingin. Jalan sudah mulai sepi. Orang-orang lebih suka berada di dalam rumah mereka atau di dalam tempat-tempat yang terdapat pemanasnya.

Dan itu pun berlaku bagimu. Saat ini kau sedang duduk di dalam restoran burger di dekat taman kota. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Jika bukan karena listrik di rumahmu yang belum dibelikan pulsa karena habis, kau sekarang tidak akan berada disini. Rupanya karena tidak adanya energi listrik, hampir semua aktivitas di rumahmu tidak bisa berjalan seperti biasa. Kau yang harusnya bisa _browsing_ atau sekedar _download_ lagu yang kau suka, sekarang harus mau bersusah-susah sedikit dengan keluar mencari _wifi_ gratisan dan pemanas ruangan. Ujang memintamu untuk tetap tinggal di rumah selagi dia membelikan pulsa listrik. Rupanya dana untuk listrik itu belum dikirim oleh orang tuamu mengingat mereka sekarang berada di luar negeri. Kau memutuskan keluar membawa _notebook_mu dan menyuruh supir untuk mengantarmu. Sekali- sekali kau ingin mencari suasana baru.

Kau memilih duduk di lantai dua dengan kursi sofa dan dekat dengan jendela. Selagi men_download__,_ kau menikmati pemandangan hujan salju yang turun perlahan. Sebentar lagi natal. Kau berharap orang tuamu bisa pulang untuk menikmati natal bersama. Kau memang selalu sendiri saat natal. Sahabat? Kau sama sekali tidak memilikinya. Kau orangnya sangat sulit bergaul di lingkungan baru.

Ya, semenjak kau memasuki sekolah menengah atas, orang tuamu menempatkanmu di SMA Teiko, sekolah yang penuh dengan orang-orang kelas tinggi. Dan sekarang kau sangat merindukan SMP lamamu. Sebuah SMP yang terletak di pinggiran kota.

Dulu keluargamu hanyalah keluarga kelas menengah biasa yang memiliki sebuah toko elektronik. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan bisnis keluargamu, dalam sekejap kau menjadi kaya raya. Dan di tempat ini, di tempat yang elit ini, teman sekelas hanyalah teman biasa, tidak ada ikatan lebih daripada itu.

Baru akhir-akhir ini kau mulai dekat dengan Riko ̶ itupun karena kau satu-satunya murid yang tidak ikut kegiatan ektrakurikuler semenjak kau masuk SMA. Riko mengatakan dia melihat potensi dalam dirimu untuk masuk klub basket sebagai manajer ̶ dan juga karena kau tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan para pangeran aneh itu. Mengingat kau menjadi manajer basket dari pangeran pelangi itu, kau menghela nafas panjang. Kau mengambil minuman yang tergeletak di depanmu dan meminumnya. Namun ada yang aneh...itu bukan coklat panas yang kau pesan, melainkan _vanila_ _milkshake_.

**[name]:** apa ini...? Sejak kapan minuman ini ada disini?

- : ano...itu punya ku...

.

Kau tersentak kaget melihat sosok laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan duduk disana. Laki-laki berambut biru muda dengan tampang datar dan saat ini sedang memandangmu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kau meletakkan _milkshake_ yang kau pegang di depannya.

**[name] :**kau siapa? Ngapain kau disini...ini mejaku...

**-: **oh...namaku? Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal *menganggukkan kepala sedikit* karena tempat duduk lain sudah penuh dan hanya disini aja yang lowong, aku ikut numpang disini. Tadi aku sudah minta ijin, namun kamu sepertinya tidak mendengar, jadi aku langsung duduk saja.*ujarnya datar*

**[name] :**heee? Kuroko? Hm...

Nama itu terdengar familiar bagimu. Akhirnya kau mencoba mengingat kembali nama itu. Bukankah nama itu adalah nama_ taboo _yang tidak boleh disebutkan di depan para pangeran gila itu? Nama dari seorang laki-laki yang telah menghancurkan perasaan mereka? Laki-laki yang sekarang secara 'gaib' duduk di depanmu ini?

**Kuroko : **ano...ada yang salah dengan namaku?*Kuroko bingung karena kau diam begitu saja setelah mendengar namanya*

**[name] :** ga papa..hm...Kuroko, kau boleh duduk disini. Oh ya aku tadi meminum milkshakemu...akan aku ganti.

**Kuroko :** oh...tenang saja. Tadi itu masih sisa setengah. Sebentar lagi aku dibawakan milkshake lagi. Jadi tidak usah diganti.

**[name] :** (heeee? Diminum setengah...? Tunggu. Aku juga tadi meminumnya jadi...ciuman ga langsung?!) *wajahmu langsung memerah * oh begitu...maafkan aku soal minuman itu. Jadi siapa yang membawa-

Belum selesai kau berkata- kata muncul sesosok laki-laki tinggi besar dengan rambut merah nyentriknya dan tatapan mata tajam. Dia membawa nampan berisi 20 bungkus burger, 5 _orange_ jus, dan juga segelas _milkshake_. Kau kaget selain melihat porsi makan yang luar biasa itu juga karena laki-laki itu duduk di depanmu, disamping Kuroko. Dia sekarang duduk di tajam sambil membuka burger-burger itu dan memakannya satu persatu

**Kuroko : **Kagami-kun, sudah aku bilang makan jangan banyak-banyak. Nanti kau tambah gendut.

**Kagami : **badan gue sudah disetting ga bakalan bisa gemuk, gue atletis. Habis ini gue mau mampir ke taman buat main basket. *sambil makan*

**Kuroko : **habis makan kau main basket? Nanti perutmu sakit.

Kuroko memandang lembut laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya itu. Tentu saja itu sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Mereka khan sudah bertunangan. Di _Rainbow_ _Kingdom_ memang tidak ada larangan untuk pernikahan antar sesama jenis.

Jika kau melihat lagi, Kuroko adalah sosok yang lembut. Pandangan mata itu benar- benar membuatmu terpana. Pandangan yang benar-benar mencintai seseorang. Seseorang yang sekarang sedang makan dengan lahapnya disampingnya itu. Kau merasa tidak enak lama-lama disana. Takut menganggu mereka ̶ alias menjadi nyamuk bagi mereka. Kau pun memutuskan untuk merapikan _notebook_mu dan memasukkannya ke tas.

**Kuroko : **ano...kau mau kemana? Di luar masih turun salju.

**Kagami :** oi.. jangan bilang gara- gara gue disini elo mau pergi. Sorry gue n anak ini makan disini. Ga ada tempat duduk jadi kita ikutan disini.

**[name] :** hahaha...bukan. Aku mau pulang karena aku rasa ini sudah larut malam. Supirku pasti sudah terlalu lama menunggu di seberang jalan.

Kuroko melihat kearah luar jendela. Dia nampak terdiam sesaat, lalu menyenggol pelan lengan Kagami.

**Kuroko :** Kagami-kun, kau harus bertanggung jawab

**Kagami :** heeeee? Kok gue?

**Kuroko : **gara-gara restoranmu selalu penuh, parkiran penuh, mobil nona ini harus parkir di seberang. Sekarang masih turun salju, kau harus mengantar nona ini dengan payungmu.

**Kagami :** cih, baiklah kalau kau yang minta. *meminum orange jus sampai habis dan bangkit dari duduknya* oke, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf gue akan anterin elu. Tunggu dulu, gue ambil paying.*berjalan mendahuluimu*

**[name] :** tapi aku-

**Kuroko : **sudahlah...terima saja niat baiknya. Sudah seharusnya, maaf tadi sudah menganggu

Kau tidak bisa berkata banyak menghadapi senyuman Kuroko yang bener-bener _angel smile_ itu. Kau membungkukkan badan sedikit untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kuroko dan segera menyusul Kagami. Sampai di depan pintu restoran, kau melihat Kagami memegang payung. Begitu melihatmu dia segera membuka payungnya. Kagami memayungimu dan mengantarmu sampai ke seberang jalan. Selama berjalan itu kau berpikir bahwa Kagami seorang yang _gentleman_. Dia sangat baik, bahkan dia lebih memikirkan dirimu dengan mencondongkan payungnya lebih kearahmu agar kau tidak terkena salju yang turun. Begitu sampai di samping mobil…

**Kagami :** oke, gue anter sampai sini aja..

**[name] : **makasih Kagami-kun...maaf sudah merepotkan.

**Kagami :** hm...dari tadi aku lupa menanyakan namamu.

**[name] : **oh...panggil aja aku [name].

**Kagami :** oke [name]. Gue balik dulu. Hati-hati di jalan.

Kagami meninggalkanmu sambil berlari ke seberang. Ke restorannya. Kau memandangnya dari balik kaca mobilmu. Dalam hatimu kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan kedua orang itu, entah kenapa.

Kagami menghampiri Kuroko yang asyik meminum _milkshake_nya dengan wajah datar. Dia duduk disampingnya dan mengambil tisu untuk mengeringkan pundaknya yang sedikit basah karena salju yang turun saat mengantarmu tadi.

**Kuroko : **Kagami-kun, kau sudah mengantar dia sampai mobil dengan selamat kan?

**Kagami :** loe kira gue cowok macam apa, tentu saja dia selamat! Pundak gue yang basah buat 'nyelametin' dia.*menjewer pipi Kuroko*

**Kuroko : ***mengelus pipinya yang sakit * Kagami-kun kau jahat sekali.

**Kagami :** kalo gue jahat ngapain loe mau bertunangan sama gue.*melanjutkan makan burger*

Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar kata-kata Kagami. Kagami memalingkan wajahnya ke samping agar tidak dilihat oleh Kuroko kalau ada guratan merah di pipinya juga.

**Kuroko : **oh ya Kagami-kun. Tadi kau sudah menanyakan nama gadis itu?

**Kagami : **sudah. Loe kira gue baka apa, gue sudah tanyakan tadi namanya. Namanya [name]. *lanjut membuka bungkus burger yang selanjutnya*

Pupil mata Kuroko membesar begitu mendengar nama itu. Ia menaruh _milkshake_nya dan memegang tangan Kagami. Sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu.

**Kuroko : **Kagami-kun, bukankah [name] itu...nama yang sama dengan nama...

Kagami seketika tersedak mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. Segera dia meminum habis _milkshake _punya Kuroko dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia melirik kearah luar jendela. Yang menjadi perhatiannya ialah lambang keluarga yang ada di depan mobilmu. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Dengan cepat dia berbalik, berlari meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri. Kuroko cuma bisa menghela nafas pelan dan berkata, "Dasar Bakagami-kun."

Kagami berlari menembus salju yang turun tanpa payung. Mobilmu mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia berusaha menyebrang sambil terus memacu langkahnya cepat. Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika saat truk besar melintas di tengah jalan. Dengan gesit dia berhasil menghindar. Namun sialnya dia tidak bisa menemukanmu. Mobilmu sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya. Kagami meninju jalan dengan kesalnya. Kesal kalau dia begitu bodoh telah membiarkan orang yang dia cari pergi begitu saja.

Di sisi lain, di jalan yang sama...

Ada satu orang berambut ungu di sekitar sana nampak kesal karena orang yang dinanti-nantikan tidak kunjung datang.

.

.

.

**Rainbow Festival**

Pagi itu kau, Riko, dan Hyuga sudah bersiap menunggu di depan gerbang _Rainbow Castle_ tepat jam 7 pagi. Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin bangun pagi karena hari itu adalah libur internasional. Namun rasa takutmu akan ancaman-ancaman yang bisa terjadi kalau kau tidak datang membuatmu enggan melanjutkan mimpimu.

Tepat sejam sebelum festival dimulai kalian sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. Walau musim dingin sudah datang , tapi pagi itu matahari bersinar terang dan hangat. Jadi kau memutuskan memakai pakaian yang tidak terlalu tebal. Dan sekarang kalian menanti seseorang yang tidak kunjung datang.

**Hyuga : **sialan Izuki! Setiap saat selalu aja telat. Gue sudah bilang kesini itu jangan naik truk lagi. Banyak ojek di jalanan yang bisa disewa. *kesal*

**Riko : **hm..coba kau telpon aja Hyuga, siapa tahu dia ketiduran.

**Hyuga :** oke...gue telpon. *ambil hp*

_Tunjukkan pada dunia, bersatu walau kita berbeda  
bagaikan elang melintasi cakrawala _

**(Disclaimer : Coboy Junior : Elang)**

Nada dering yang khas dengan lirik berisikan burung yang biasanya melesat di iklan layar kaca sambil mencabut kacang (maaf itu burung garuda) . Pemiliknya muncul dari semak-semak. Dia dengan santainya mendekati mereka.

**Izuki :** halo...gue telat datang. Hehehe.

**Hyuga : **hehehe apanya bego! Loe datang dari semak-semak, jangan bilang elo tadi naik elang!

**Izuki : **…... *terdiam*

**Riko :** oi...oi...beneran? Izuki elo naik elang kesini?

**Izuki : **… *terdiam *

**Hyuga :** jangan-jangan pikiran gue selama ini salah! Kalo film dan sinetron yang gue tonton di tv yang ada naik elang nya ga ada itu salah!

**Izuki :** *terdiam*

**Hyuga : **elu diem aja! Jawab pertanyaan gue!

**Izuki :** itu...rahasia!*berjalan menuju pos penjagaan depan gerbang*

**Riko & Hyuga : **(JANGAN-JANGAN BENERAN NAIK ELANG?!)

Kalian menuju ke pos penjagaan depan gerbang. Untuk masuk ke dalam lingkungan istana harus memiliki ID khusus. ID kartu dengan gambar kelima pangeran yang bergaya bak karakter game di voucher game online. Tidak lupa memakai tinta emas dan juga tanda tangan lengkap dari mereka. Pertanda kartu itu benar-benar ultimate VVIP.

**Izuki :** bang, neh ID card gue! *menunjukkan kartu ID nya. Ada gambar elang dibaliknya.*

**Penjaga gerbang 1 : **eh Izuki-san. Tumben kesini ga bawa kendaraannya. Yang bisa terbang itu lho!

**Riko & Hyuga : **(beneran elang?!)

**Izuki : **oh itu...ya khusus hari ini gue ga naik itu. Kasihan dibawa tiap hari, jadi gue istirahatin itu di rumah

**Riko&Hyuga :** (tiap hari? Jangan-jangan ke sekolah juga naik...Elang?!)

**Petugas gerbang 2 :** ano...kalau Riko-san dan Hyuga-san boleh masuk, tapi nona ini mesti kami cek dulu.*menunjuk sopan kearahmu*

**[name] :** saya tidak punya ID. Kalau tidak diijinkan masuk juga tidak apa-apa. (kebetulan bisa dijadiin alasan ga ikut festival)

**Riko : **aduh, bagaimana ini... *menepuk jidat* aha! Gue sms Akashi dulu.

Riko memencet handphone yang dibawanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Selang 30 detik kemudian ada balasan sms. Riko sempat tertawa sebelum menunjukkan isi sms itu kepada para penjaga gerbang. Isi sms:

_Riko, tunjukin sms gue ke para penjaga_

"**eh, yang jaga di depan gerbang, 'punya' elo semua akan gue gunting sampai ga punya masa depan lagi kalo ga ngijinin cewek ini masuk**

_Tertanda_

_Akashi Seijuro Oujisama_

Wajah penjaga langsung pucat pasi dan segera membuka pintu gerbang yang begitu besar, mewah, dan megah itu. Bagaimana tidak, pintu itu terbuat dari emas putih bertahtakan berlian dan permata-permata. Tapi tidak seorangpun berani mencuri bagian dari gerbang itu. Konon jika dicuri, pencurinya akan tewas bergelimang darah. Entah dibunuh atau sebuah kutukan.

Riko menarik tanganmu dan melangkah dengan riang melewati gerbang. Hyuga dan Izuki mengikuti kalian dari belakang. Kau keheranan serta kagum melihat apa yang berada di balik gerbang besar tersebut. Pertama masuk kau dikejutkan dengan luasnya halaman istana yang begitu indah. Penuh dengan tanaman dan bunga-bunga bermekaran beraneka warna. Terdapat juga kolam air mancur yang ditengahnya terdapat patung dari kelima pangeran tersebut. Dari kejauhan terlihat ada 6 jalan yang masing-masing menuju ke istana yang berbeda-beda. Di tepian masing-masing jalan ditumbuhi bunga mawar yang berwarna sama dengan istana yang akan dituju. Istana yang paling tengah berwarna putih. Itu adalah _White Castle_. Istana utama, tempat untuk melaksanakan segala kegiatan kerajaan yang resmi. Untuk mencapai masing-masing istana diperlukan waktu 15 menit naik helikopter.

Kalian pun mulai menuju ke landasan helikopter yang tersedia untuk berangkat menuju _W__hite Castle_. Izuki memilih bergelantungan di bawah helikopter. Katanya ingin merasakan hembusan angin.

.

.

.

"Aominecchii! Cepetaaaannn!"

Dari kata-kata diatas sudah dipastikan itu yang ngomong bukan Midorima melainkan Kise. Pangeran kuning itu sedang kesal. Mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya dengan tidak sabar karena menahan keinginan yang tidak bisa ditunda. Namun di dalam tempat yang dituju itu sudah diisi oleh pangeran yang sangat eksotis, hitam dan memiliki rambut biru muda.

**Kise : **Aominecchii! Cepetan! 2 jam lagi festival bakalan dimulai. Elu kesini numpang mandi lagi. Di istana elu emangnya ga ada kamar mandi *Kise mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya keras-keras*

**Aomine :** diam loe! Kalo ga ada masalah ama pipa air di kerajaan gue, gue ga bakalan sudi mandi disini. *melihat rak sabun mandi Kise* aw...blueberry.*mengambil botol sabun warna biru*

**Kise : **oii...maling sabun! Kenapa elu ga ke Green Castle aja. Kan deketan kesana daripada kesini

**Aomine : **males gue ketemu ama si Midorima. Gue ga sejalan pikirannya ama tsundere itu.

**Kise : **hubungannya pikiran ama numpang mandi itu apa? Cepetan! Gue mandinya lama tau! Ritual pagi gue 1 jam di kamar mandi mesti gue lakuin sebelum muncul di festival.

**Aomine : **buset, pantesan elo putih! Digosok pake sabunnya 1 jam-an!

**Kise : **hohohoho ga hanya itu. Gue juga pake tabir surya untuk mencegah radiasi UV ke kulit gue. Terus untuk melindungi bibir gue nan seksi ini, gue pake pelembab bibir khusus. Untuk rambut gue yang berkilauan, gue pake shampo impor dari luar hohohoho. *mendadak bangga*

**Aomine :** bah, ritual elo ga sesuai ama gue. Kurang jantan, tidak bisa disebut lelaki sejati.

**Kise : **apa elo bilang, gue- ADUUUUHH!

Hidung Kise sakit kepentok pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka dengan keras dan secara tiba-tiba.

**Kise :** ga ampuun hidung mancung gue.*elus-elus hidung* Aominecchi! Kasar amat buka pintunya!

Aomine keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan setengah basah. Telanjang dada dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Tercium harum blueberry saat dia melangkah keluar. Entah kenapa wajah Kise menjadi memerah.

Kise : Aominecchi, jangan telanjang depan gue kayak gitu! Ga tahu malu!

**Aomine : **telanjang? Gue pake handuk coy! *heran dengan wajah Kise yang agak memerah lalu dia tersenyum licik* oi oi...jangan bilang elu suka liat badan gue yang seksi ini kan~~? Hohoho gue emang manly banget. Tapi bagian atas aja loe boleh liat, yang bawah dan semuanya khusus buat [name]. Hehehehe.

**Kise : **dasar Aominecchi mesum!

Kise melempari Aomine dengan bantal tidurnya. Aomine menghindar dengan santainya sambil keluar kamar Kise. Sepanjang perjalanannya keluar kamar Kise, dia berhasil membuat beberapa pelayan wanita dan laki-laki jatuh akibat shock mendalam melihat keseksian tubuh bagian atasnya. Mungkin malam ini mereka akan bermimpi indah(?). Kise yang _mood_nya seketika buruk memutuskan untuk segera mandi sebelum-

Tok...tok...tok...

Kise membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia mendapati seseorang dengan rambut hijau dan berkacamata dengan tampang malu-malu berada di depan kamarnya.

**Midorima: **ano.. gue sebenarnya ogah kesini. Cuma pipa di istana gue lagi mampet. Karena istana elo deket dengan istana gue, jadi gue kesini. Bisa ga gue numpang mandi disini. Kalo ada sih gue pinjem sabun aroma melon ya. Tenang aja aku ga lama kok nanodayo.

**Kise: ISTANA GUE BUKAN KAMAR MANDI UMUUUUMM!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Rainbow Kingdom : Halaman White Castle**

Helikoptermu mendarat dengan selamat. Namun seorang penumpang nampak mabuk udara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si mata elang, Izuki. Riko dan Hyuga sempat _sweatdrop_ melihat dia begitu turun langsung jatuh ke tanah dengan wajah biru dan mata berputar-putar. Mungkin belum saatnya elang yang satu ini merasakan bagaimana 'terbang'.

Selagi Hyuga membawa Izuki ke pos, kau melihat kerumunan reporter dan juga kameramen yang sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk merekam pembukaan dari festival ini. Beberapa wartawati sibuk berdandan untuk tampil cantik. Siapa tahu kebagian wawancara langsung dengan para pangeran.

Kemudian kau melirik baju yang kau pakai. _T-shirt_ putih, celana ¾ coklat, dan sepatu kets. Bener-bener _'plain lookin__'__._ Kau berpikir apakah sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan mengganti penampilanmu ini karena sepertinya kau tidak pantas berada disana dengan penampilanmu tersebut.

Terdengar suara musik pembukaan menggema dari kejauhan. Riko mengajakmu mendekati tengah lapangan untuk melihat pertunjukan. Keinginanmu untuk mengganti penampilanmu sepertinya tidak bisa dilakukan. Riko pasti tidak akan setuju dengan hal tersebut.

Pembukaan pertama muncul dengan tarian meriah dari gadis-gadis cantik memakai kostum warna warni yang menari membentuk 6 bunga mawar dengan warna mawar putih di tengahnya. Setelah itu muncul tari-tarian dari masing-masing istana yang dimulai dari istana merah.

Dari pihak Akashi, menampilkan tarian enerjik dari sejumlah perempuan cantik memakai _yukata_ merah dan kipas motif bunga sakura. Istana kuning menampilkan tarian berpasangan pria dan wanita yang memakai pakaian serba kuning dengan motif bunga krisan kuning. Dari pihak pangeran Aomine, remaja-remaja menari _streetdance_ dan juga _hiphop_ yang _upbeat_. Sebagian dari mereka berkulit gelap, eksotis, dan memakai pakaian serba biru. Pangeran ungu menampilkan pawai kendaraan yang dipenuhi makanan. Bahkan pakaian penarinya terbuat dari makanan. Yang terakhir adalah pangeran Midorima. Dia menampilkan parade kendaraan yang dihias dengan semua mitologi ramalan. Baik zodiak, kartu tarot, maupun _shio_.

Setelah selesai semua pertunjukan itu. Timbul ledakan yang keras dari tengah lapangan. Ledakan itu menimbulkan asap warna-warni. Dan ketika asap itu hilang, terdapat sebuah panggung megah. Diatas panggung berdiri kelima pangeran dengan gaya seksi yang menggoda. Mereka kemudian mempersembahkan sebuah lagu.

**_[Akashi] kau,__engkau yang berdiri disana tataplah mataku_**

**_[[Kise] tak ada yang kau perlu sembunyikan, aku disini untukmu_**

**_[Midorima] menghadang mendung dari langit hatimu_**

**_[Murasakibara] walau hujan datang, aku akan menjadi payungmu_**

**_[Aomine] tak akan kubiarkan apapun menyakitimu_**

**_reff * aku akan menjadi pelangi, yang muncul setelah hujan_**

**_mencerahkan, mewarnai langitmu _**

**_percayalah, cinta ini akan abadi_**

**_aku berjanji, semua akan terasa indah seperti warna pelangi itu_**

Para pangeran yang tadinya berpakaian resmi, langsung melepas baju dan memakai kaos oblong nan seksi. Lagu berlanjut dengan lagu yang sedang populer saat ini.

**_**Sexy, Free & Single I'm a fine man  
Sexy, Free & Single You're an amazing man  
Also, when you stand unfavorable chances, don't be afraid  
Also, even when the unfavorable chances don't seem to end, Bingo_**

**_At the end of this world, I try to catch my breath again  
I treasure the precious trust of people who've watched over me, so anticipate. Let's go!_**

**_**Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo  
Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo_**

**_*Run till you're out of breath, you who is so awesome. Have a good time, it's Party time on a day like today  
Have a taste of the victory that jolts your heart. Now Have a good time, who will stop you? Oh-  
Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo_**

**_(Disclaimer Super Junior : Sexy,Free & Single)_**

Melihat penampilan pangeran yang memukau itu, beberapa kamera pecah. Wartawan dan wartawati pingsan semua berlumuran darah keluar dari hidung. Mungkin banyak penonton di seluruh negeri yang juga menjadi korban dari keseksian goyang maut pangeran-pangeran ini. Kau sweatdrop. Mereka pangeran atau boyband? Riko melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Midorima memberi isyarat kepada kalian untuk naik keatas panggung dan mendekati mereka. Karena banyak korban, acara selanjutnya dipending satu jam. Kalian menaiki panggung dan menyapa mereka.

**Riko** : waaah, lama-lama gue liat kalian makin jago dancenya. gue jadi bangga jadi pelatih. Hahaha. *menepuk-nepuk pundak Kise

**Kise :** aduh! Badan model gue! *menepis tangan Riko dan melirikmu* hueee [name]cchii. Akhirnya elo muncul juga.*melihatmu dari atas sampai bawah* sialan! Ga ada yang bener!

**[name]** : maksudnya?

**Aomine :** iya nih! Cih, gue kalah!*menggelengkan kepalanya*

**Akashi :** ternyata.. tebakan gue bisa meleset juga.*memandang langit*

**Riko** : Kalian ngomong apaan sih? Pasti taruhan ya?

**Aomine** : iya, kita taruhan. Warna baju apa yang dipake oleh [name]. Kalo warnanya sesuai ama kita, dia yang bisa mencium [name] hari ini.

**[name]** : hah? Gue jadi taruhan? Cukup! Gue bukan taruhan! Bisa ga perlakukan gue layaknya manusia biasa, bukan benda taruhan! *kau merasa ini sudah tidak bisa diterima lagi*

**Kise:** *menatap sedih kepadamu* elo bukan benda. elo itu special di hati gue. Tidakkah elo bisa merasakan itu, [name]. *menarik tanganmu dan meletakkannya di dadanya* rasakan detak jantung ini. Berdetak hanya untukmu...WaDUUH!

Pantat Kise ditendang oleh Akashi sampai jatuh berguling-guling dari atas panggung. Kise nyungsep ke lubang yang tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada di bawah panggung. Midorima menyiram Kise dari atas dengan air mineral.

**Midorima :** semoga tumbuh dengan subur.

**Kise:** elu kira gue taneman. Sialan siapa yang bikin lubang disini!

**Aomine :** [name] jangan pedulikan dia. Mungkin elo merasa mereka memperlakukan elo dengan tidak baik. *mencium tanganmu* Tapi gue, sebagai pria sejati, akan membuat elo yang seorang gadis bisa menjadi wanita seutuh- ADUUUUHHH! *mendapat tusukan gunting tepat di pantat*

**Akashi** : loe mencari kesempatan di depan mata gue. Inget kita tanding lagi sejam. Saat festival olahraga bertema winter di bukit belakang. Yang menang boleh kencan ama [name].

**Midorima :** cih, gue ga setuju cara elo Akashi. Tapi boleh juga biar adil *benerin kacamata* [name] jangan khawatir, ayank pasti menang.*mengerlingkan mata kearahmu*

**Aomine** : gile loe, ayank-ayank-an. Ga pantes tau! Iya kan Beib~ *melempar ciuman jarak jauh kepadamu*

**Murasakibara :** kalo gue, ntar panggil [name] dengan sebutan Manis. *wajahnya merona merah*

**Riko :** elo jadi pujaan [name] harusnya elo bangga hahahaha.*tertawa sambil nepuk-nepuk pundakmu*

**[name] :** gue ga mau ikut permainan kalian, gue mau pulang!

**Riko :** [name], tunggu!

Kau melangkah turun dari panggung dengan kesal. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan. Dari kejauhan kau melihat Hyuga dan Izuki berlari kearahmu. Wajah mereka terlihat panik dan berteriak kearahmu, namun kau tidak mendengarnya. Lebih tepatnya kau bingung apa yang mereka teriakkan.

**KRAAAkk!**

Kau mendengar suara aneh dari arah atas kepalamu. Matamu terbelalak ketika salah satu tiang panggung itu retak dan sekarang akan jatuh kearahmu. Riko berteriak histeris. Para pangeran yang tadinya akan berlari menyelamatkanmu, seketika dihalangi oleh para _bodyguard_nya. Tubuhmu serasa kaku, kau tidak bisa berlari. Kau terlalu panik untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Akhirnya kau hanya bisa menutup matamu, menunggu saat rasa sakit itu tiba.

**Bruuaaaakk!**

Tiang itu jatuh. Kau bisa mendengar betapa keras bunyi jatuhnya menghantam tanah. Kau merasa tubuhmu juga sudah berada diatas tanah. Namun aneh. Kau tidak merasakan rasa sakit. Bahkan sekarang kau merasa seseorang memeluk tubuhmu erat. Dengan sedikit keberanianmu, kau membuka matamu. Kau selamat. Seseorang telah menyelamatkanmu di detik terakhir. Orang itu melepas pelukannya yang erat dan menyapamu dengan kepala yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah

**- :**dasar, begitu aja elo ga bisa nyelametin diri. Elo ga papa [name]?

Kau melihat kearah orang itu. Seorang pria berambut merah yang kemarin malam baru saja kau temui.

**[name] :** Ka…Kagami…?

.

.

Bersambung

.

* * *

Special Thanks

Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi as Beta Reader :3


	6. Chapter 6

Akhirnya bisa update juga, lama-lama jadi update bulanan nih hahahaha *dihajar massa*

.

Warning : ketidak-konsistenan penggunaan elo-gue, aku-kamu, dsb. Setting yang tidak jelas, ff gaje dengan humor ala .typo.

(Kata dalam kurung ialah kata-kata dalam hati)

Pairing : Reader x GOM

.

* * *

**Rainbow Over Me**

Fujimaki Tadatoshi adalah pemilik Kuroko no Basuke

FF gaje ini milik saya :D

* * *

Kau segera bangun dari posisimu. Kagami bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terluka. Nampak para pangeran menghampirimu setelah sebelumnya menghajar bodyguard mereka sendiri karena telah menghalangi mereka untuk melindungimu. Kau mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakumu dan membersihkan darah dari kepala Kagami dengan pelan. Namun seketika tanganmu dipegang dan tubuhmu ditarik ke belakang tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia dengan reflek mengambil tindakan untuk melindungimu. Melindungimu dari mereka yang datang kearah kalian.

**[Name] :** Kagami-kun?...

Kagami tetap memegang tanganmu. Dia menatap tajam kearah 5 orang berambut warna-warni yang mendekati kalian.

**Midorima :** elu? *nunjuk Kagami

**Kagami :** ya, napa dengan gue?!

**Kise :** ternyata elu!

**Kagami :** iya , napa?!

**Aomine :** kok bisa elu ?!

**Kagami** : emang gue kenapa ?!

**Murasakibara :** eh elu….. ….apa kabar.. ?*jabat tangan*

**Kagami :** heee..etoo… baik.. kalo elu?

**Murasakibara :** gue juga baik.. hehehehe

.

**DUAAAAAAAAKK!**

**.**

Dan mereka berempat mendapatkan tendangan tepat di pantat oleh Akashi

**Akashi **: gue denger lagi omongan gaje kayak gitu…. Awas! *keluarin batu dari saku celananya*

**Aomine** : kok batu? Mana gunting elu?

**Akashi** : tuh di pantat elu * nunjuk gunting yang menancap di pantat Aomine.*

**Aomine **: OH MY AS* ! Kiseeee! Tarikin! Cabut! Cabut! *teriak histeris*

**Kise :** wakwkakwkakwa! *Kise ngakak guling-guling

**Aomine **: elu ga nolongin gue, awas loe ! *memberikan tatapan kejam yang membuat Kise merinding. Entah karena takut atau excited (?)

Kise menolong Aomine mengeluarkan gunting. Aomine sampai berteriak, gregetan, mendesah, dan menjambak rambut Midorima (yang ga sengaja pas ada di depannya) saking kasarnya Kise menarik gunting dari pantatnya. Yang Kise tau setelah gunting itu terlepas ialah melemparnya sejauh mungkin karena dia tahu itu pasti baunya minta ampun.

**Midorima **: Kagami.. apa yang elo lakukan disini *sambil merapikan rambutnya yang rusak dijambak Aomine*

**Kagami :** elo lupa atau amnesia? Gue kan sponsor acara kalian. Tuh liat disana gue bikin stand * menunjuk sebuah stand yang sangat besar di sebelah barat panggung*

**Akashi :** lalu maksudmu memegang [Name] ?

**Kagami :** Ah….! *seketika melepas tanganmu* gue ga tau.. gue secara reflek menarik tangannya. Gue merasakan bahaya datang kearahnya

**Murasakibara :** elo jangan bilang kita- kita ini bahaya, justru kita mau menolong [Name]

**Kise** : iya itu bener! [Name]cchi itu calon pacar juga sekaligus calon istri salah satu dari kita, mana mungkin kita menyakiti dia

**Kagami :** Apaaa?! Calon istri kalian?!

Kagami melirikmu dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya. Kau tidak mengerti cuma bisa diam dan tersenyum. Tidak tahu kenapa, Kagami kembali memegang tanganmu. Dia nampak marah.

**Kagami : **Gue ga bakal serahin [Name] ke siapapun! Gue ga sudi!

Kau agak bingung dengan kata- kata Kagami. Kalian baru saja bertemu tapi dia sudah berani mengatakan hal seperti itu. Para pangeran tidak kalah kaget dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

**Akashi : **Emangnya elo siapanya [Name]?

**Murasakibara **: Bukannya elo sudah punya Kuroko? Elo mau ngambil [Name] juga? Ternyata elo.. heterogen…?

**Midorima: **Kagami.. ternyata elo serendah itu, suka merebut milik orang lain. Kasihan Kuroko milih elo... mungkin waktu itu rabunnya kambuh

**Kagami : **gue punya hak menolak kalian. Karena gue…

Wajahnya memerah. bibirnya tertahan mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Para pangeran menyipitkan mata, menatap curiga kearah Kagami.

**Kagami :** sebenarnya.. …gue,…gue adalah bodyguardnya [Name]!

**Semua : NANIIIIIIIIIIIII?! ***kaget*

**Kagami :** Iya! Gue yang bakalan menjaga [Name] dari tangan-tangan kotor seperti kalian! (apa yang gue omongin barusan) *Kagami malu setengah mati,wajahnya merah*

**Murasakibara :** Tangan kita kotor? *melihat telapak tangannya*

**Kise** : Ga kotor kok.. nih gue steril *mengusap tangannya setelah diberi cairan hand sanitiz*r*

**Aomine :** Kagami, sejak kapan elo jadi bodyguard [Name]? *menatap tajam Kagami*

**Kagami :** Sebenarnya-

**Kuroko :** Orang tua [Name] yang menyuruh Kagami menjaganya

.

Diam

.

.

Hening

.

.

**Semua : KUROKOOOOO?! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISINI**?! *kaget*

**Kuroko :** Halo semua. Sejak tadi aku berdiri disini, kalian tidak melihatku?

**Murasakibara :** Seperti biasa ~_kamu, seperti hantu. Terus menghantuiku~_*Dewa 19: hantu*

**Kise : **Ku… Kurokocchi…. *mata berkaca-kaca*

Seketika semuanya hening. Mereka memberikan pandangan lain kearah Kuroko. Pandangan penuh kerinduan namun juga terlihat rasa sakit yang mendalam. Kuroko tetap terdiam dengan wajah datar. Melihat situasi ini,Kagami menarik tangan Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya dan menarik tanganmu dengan tangan kirinya. Sambil tersenyum licik kearah pangeran-pangeran itu dia mendeklarasikan sesuatu.

**Kagami : **Elo semua denger baik-baik! Kuroko ini milik gue, [Name] juga tanggung jawab gue! Ga bakal gue serahin ama kalian!

**Akashi : **Ternyata elo menggali lubang kubur elo sendiri Kagami*kesal setengah mati*elo selalu menghalangi kisah cinta gue. gue bakal bunuh elo disini sekarang!

Akashi mengeluarkan gunting dari saku bajunya dan bersiap menyerang Kagami namun kembali dihalangi oleh keempat pangeran. Kise secepat tenaga mengambil gunting dari tangan Akashi dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin tanpa sadar gunting itu mendarat diatas kepala'elang'.

**Aomine :** Akashi, tidak seharusnya elo membunuh dia disini. Ingat, sekarang kita sedang dilihat oleh seluruh dunia. Jaga image elo.

**Midorima :** Benar, ga seharusnya elo mengulang adegan ini dua kali.

**Kise :** Benar itu Akashicchi. Gue juga sama keselnya, tapi kita mesti cari cara lain untuk membalasnya.

**Kuroko :** bagaimana kalau pemenang lomba ini berkesempatan kencan dengan [Name]

kata-kata Kuroko membuat semuanya terdiam.

**Kagami** : **APA MAKSUDMU KUROKO?! ***ga terima dengan ide Kuroko yang muncul tiba-tiba itu*

**Kuroko :** Tenanglah Kagami-kun. Kencan bukanlah hal yang membahayakan.

**Kagami :** Tapi tetap saja, gue ga sudi [Name] berkencan dengan mereka!

**Kuroko :** Daripada kalian terus bertengkar bukankah lebih baik diselesaikan dengan cara yang adil. Mereka juga merupakan pria baik-baik, kencan dengan [Name] aku rasa tidak masalah

**Kise :** Kurokocchi.. ternyata di mata elo.. gue masih dianggap pria baik-baik.. *terharu ngelap air mata dan ingus pake baju Aomine dan langsung dapat bogem mentah*

**Midorima :** Gue ngerasa kata-kata Kuroko benar juga. Sekarang pendapat [Name] saja. apakah dia setuju dengan usul Kuroko.

Mereka semua memandang kearahmu dengan penuh pengharapan. Kau tidak tahu mesti menjawab apa. Nampaknya semuanya mengambil keputusan seenaknya saja tanpa persetujuanmu. Tapi apa boleh buat, benar kata Kuroko. Kencan bukanlah hal yang membahayakan. Apalagi mereka adalah pangeran yang memiliki reputasi yang tidak akan mau dirusak oleh skandal-skandal buruk (kecuali Aomine dan Akashi yang memang memiliki bibit-bibit kriminal)

**[Name] :** Yah.. gue rasa sih ga papa. daripada jadi pertengkaran mulu. *kau akhirnya pasrah menerima nasib*

**Kagami :** Elo yakin [Name]? siapa tahu mereka nanti akan berbuat yang tidak senonoh kepadamu.. gue ga bisa terima itu *Kagami nampak khawatir*

**Murasakibara :** Tenang [Name] kita-kita ga bakal berbuat macam-macam padamu sebelum elo resmi jadi pacar kita

**[Name] : **(apa? kalo gue beneran jadi pacar salah satu dari kalian, gue bakal dimacem-macemin?) maksudnya?

**Akashi : **Elo pokoknya tenang aja [Name] . Yang perlu elo khawatirkan jika menjadi milik selain milik gue, elo bakalan menderita terutama jika jadi milik Aomine

**Aomine : **Enak aja loe bilang Akashi. [Name] bakal gue rawat baik-baik, bahkan dia bisa ketagihan sama gue!

**[Name] : **(KETAGIHAAAN?! gue diapain sampe ketagihan?!)

**Kagami : **Ngomong apa kalian semua.! siapa yang ngijinin jadi pacar. ! Kalian cuma diperbolehkan kencan, itupun cuma sekali.

**Akashi :** Tenang Kagami. Kita akan berjuang secara adil untuk [Name]. [Name] tunggu saja hasilnya dengan tenang, walau kita semua tahu gue pasti yang bakalan menang.

**Midorima :** Ayo semuanya, kita menuju tempat perlombaan!

**Kise** : Tunggu ya [Name]cchi gue pasti akan menang~~ *melempar ciuman jarak jauh*

Mereka meninggalkan kalian menuju ke tempat perlombaan. Lokasinya ialah sebuah bukit bersalju di belakang istana. Dengan sepeda ontel warna-warni, mereka berangkat dengan wajah riang gembira. Para wartawan mengejar mereka dan mengabadikan 'pemandangan' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang kalian berada di stand makanan milik Kagami. Stand itu sangat mewah, bahkan pelayannya memakai tema maid dan butler dengan kostum khusus musim dingin. Kalian duduk di tempat VVIP yang disediakan khusus oleh Kagami. Kagami memesan banyak sekali burger dan minuman. Rupanya rasa kesalnya membuatnya lapar setengah mati.

**Kuroko :** Sudahlah Kagami-kun.. pasrahkan saja.. *Kuroko menepuk pundak Kagami*

**Kagami :** Pasrahkan bagaimana?! Elo yang punya ide gila seperti itu! *menjewer kedua pipi Kuroko*

**Kuroko :** Aduh Kagami-kun.. sakit..

**[Name] :** Kagami.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?

**Kagami :** Hah? *melepas jewerannya dari pipi Kuroko* i.. i…iya ada apa.. *gugup*

**[Name] :** Kamu bilang kamu adalah bodyguardku.. bagaimana bisa? Aku ingin tahu ceritanya

Wajah Kagami langsung pucat. Kuroko melirik kearah Kagami sambil mengelus pipinya yang sakit. Kagami terlihat bingung dan juga gugup. Kuroko menghela nafas.

**Kuroko :** Begini [Name]. Orang tua kalian sahabatan sejak kecil. Sebelum Kagami balik kesini, dia dititipin pesan untuk jagain kamu.

**Kagami :** Be.. benar! Ya.. i.. itu benar! Gue diberi tanggung jawab buat jagain elo.! Makanya gue ga suka ada yang deket-deket sama elo,[Name]! *menjawab dengan nada suara gemetar*

**[Name] :** (Kok ada sesuatu yang aneh ya?) kok orang tuaku ga ada bilang apa- apa tentang kamu, Kagami?

Kagami tersentak. Dia diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kuroko cuma bisa menepuk jidat melihat tingkah tunangannya itu. Namun ketika dia akan mengatakan sesuatu, seseorang datang.

- - ; oh rupanya elo disini ya, [Name].

**[Name]** : elo.. …Momoi. ?(ngapain nenek lampir ini disini).Ngapain elo disini?

**Momoi :** hohohoho… gue kan ada hubungan dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan *mengibaskan rambutnya*

**Kagami :** oi, Momoi! Elo bisa pergi dari sini. Elo merusak suasana aja

Momoi mematung. Bukan karena kata-kata Kagami, tapi karena makhluk yang ada sekarang di hadapan dia. Makhluk yang telah dengan kejamnya (menurut Momoi ) telah menolak cintanya dan memilih menjadi makhluk homogen. Momoi sempat depresi ketika dia menolak perasaannya. Dia bingung apa perbedaannya dengan Kagami, sehingga Kuroko memilihnya. Apakah karena dia cowok macho dengan tubuh six pack yang seksi nan menggoda? Apakah karena dia lebih pintar memasak daripada dirinya? Ataukah sesuatu dari dirinya yang lebih mantap? Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Momoi tanyakan namun bibirnya tidak sanggup berucap. Tetes airmatanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

**Momoi :** Te… Tetsu-kun…

**Kuroko :** Momoi-san, apa kabar ..

**Momoi** : Ka.. kabarku.. aku.. baik,.. aku baik-baik saja *mengusap airmatanya*

**Kuroko :** *mengambil tissue yang terletak diatas meja* Momoi-san, hapus airmatamu dengan ini. Tidak baik seorang gadis cantik sepertimu menangis

**Momoi :** Te.. Tetsu-kun.. *mengambil pelan tissue yang disodorkan Kuroko* ( apa yang kau lakukan Tetsu-kun. Setelah kau menghancurkan kepingan perasaanku.. kau muncul kembali dan mengatakan aku cantik.. kenapa Tetsu-kun.. kau datang lagi di saat hatiku sudah mulai menerima ketidakhadiranmu) Te.. TETSU-KUN BAKAAA! *nabok Kagami dan berlari meninggalkan mereka*

**Kagami : WOOOOIIII! KENAPA GUE YANG DITABOOK?!**

Kagami melempar gelas minuman kearah Momoi namun saying lemparan itu meleset dan mengenai seseorang. Seseorang yang tadi habis dari tempat perawatan karena gunting yang nyasar

**Riko :** Kyaaaaaa! Izuki! Loe ga papa ?! *memapah tubuh Izuki*

**Izuki :** Ga papa.. anggap aja gue sial hari ini. *darah mengucur dari kepalanya yang diperban*

**Hyuga :** wah luka elo terbuka lagi..! sialan siapa yang main lempar gelas tadi?!

**Kagami :** Maaf.. maafkan gue Hyuga-senpai*membungkuk minta maaf*

Hyuga kaget melihat makhluk yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya itu.

**Hyuga :** Kagami?! Kenapa elo bisa ada disini?! Sejak kapan elo ketularan Kuroko muncul tiba-tiba begitu ?!

**Riko : **Huaa.. Kagami ternyata loe sudah pulang.. gue enggak liat loe tadi.

**[Name] **: Lho? bukankah Riko-senpai tadi berada bersama pangeran-pangeran itu?

**Riko : **Oh..! begini, tadi setelah pilar itu jatuh, kita semua dilindungi oleh para bodyguard. Tapi mereka lebih dulu pergi kearahmu setelah menghajar bodyguard mereka sendiri. Pas gue mau nyusul, gue ngeliat gunting melayang dan mendarat di atas kepalanya Izuki. Jadi gue samperin dia duluan hahahhaha

**Kagami **: loe kok bisa kena Izuki? Bukannya elo terkenal dengan kecepatan super elang elo.? Menghindar gitu aja ga bisa?

**Izuki : **Gue tadi habis mabuk udara coy! Pas gue udah baikan, gue denger suara gaduh gitu. Ternyata pilar panggung jatuh. Pas gue samperin ada benda berkilauan di udara. Habis itu gue ga ingat apa-apa.

**Kuroko : **Kau beruntung sekali Izuki-kun. Biasanya yang kena gunting Akashi-kun bakal amnesia seketika bahkan tertidur selamanya.

**Izuki :** ….. ..*seketika mengambil hp dan menghubungi sebuah nomor*

**Hyuga :** Elo nelpon siapa tu?

**Izuki :** memastikan ulang… asuransi jiwa dan warisan gue..

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan 10 menit lagi akan dimulai. Pertandingan ini terbuka untuk umum jadi cukup banyak juga yang datang, mungkin seisi kota malahan. Kau dkk memilih duduk di kursi penonton paling depan untuk melihat pertandingan lebih jelas. Pertandingan diselenggarakan di bukit belakang istana seluas 250 hektar. Sudah berdiri berbagai macam arena dan tantangan. Para pangeran sudah bersiap di garis start. Mereka bertelanjang dada menggenakan celana pendek(kalau tidak mau dibilang kolor) yang sangat trendy dengan design sendiri. Kenapa mereka telanjang dada? Selain untuk pemotretan musim dingin majalah bulanan mode internasional, mereka juga ingin menunjukkan mereka bisa melawan cuaca! Dingin? Ga ada kata dingin, yang ada cuma hangat… sumpah hangat!

**Kise :** Brrrrr.. Dingiiiinnnn~~` siapa sih yang bikin konsep ga pake baju kayak gini. Musim dingin ini woi… dingiiiinnn-*mulut Kise disumpel kaos kaki oleh Aomine

**Aomine :** Berisiiikkk! Elo yang kulit putih harusnya lebih tahan dingin tau! Gue yang item seksi nan eksotis ini sudah hampir kena hiportemia semenit telanjang kayak gini

**Murasakibara :** Yang penting kumpulin lemak.. nyetok makanan yang banyak.. biar anget *sambil makan mom*gi dan membawa kardusnya sekalian*

**Midorima :** Loe kira beruang kutub.! Sini, aku minta satu! *nyomot mom*gi Murasakibara * Mau bagaimana lagi, sebenarnya gue juga ga suka kedinginan seperti ini. Tapi panitia sudah bikin konsep seperti ini. Katanya bisa membuat pamor kita naik. Dan jangan lupa…

**Akashi :** [Name],.. dia melihat kita dari arah sana *menunjuk kearahmu dari kejauhan*. Dia akan melihat betapa… seksi.. putih.. dan mulusnya kulit kita. Setelah dia melihat ke"bangsawanan" kita waktu itu *mengingat kejadian di ruang ganti*, biarkan dia mengingat kembali..

**Kise :** Gue.. demi [Name]cchi ga bakalan menyerah. Sekalipun disana yang melihat gue berjuang itu Kuroko

Semua menatap kearah seseorang yang duduk di samping Kagami. Dia yang memiliki ekspresi datar yang juga sedang memakan sate kambing dengan lahapnya.(darimana dia beli sate itu?). Para pangeran bertekad, mereka boleh gagal dengan cinta sebelumnya namun mereka harus tetap melangkah ke depan. Ada seorang gadis yang sedang menunggu mereka. Seorang gadis yang akan membuat mereka bahagia dengan cinta yang hanya akan diberikan untuk mereka. Seketika mereka semua tersenyum dan entah kenapa kau tiba-tiba merasa merinding.

.

Seorang MC laki-laki berada diantara mereka dan membuka acara perlombaan

**MC :** Baiklah saudara sebangsa dan setanah air yang amat saya cintai! Hari ini kita disini akan menyaksikan pertunjukkan akbar tahun ini! Para pangeran yang sangat ganteng ini akan menunjukkan kehebatan mereka dalam ajang Winter Festival ini, dan ini hanya buat kalian semua! Tapi sebelum kita mulai lomba, marilah kita menundukkan kepala sejenak mengenang jasa pahlawan yang telah mendahului kita! Berdoa, mulai!

.

Hening

.

**Mc:** ya selesai! Baik saya akan memperkenalkan para pangeran tersohor Rainbow Kingdom kita. Yang pertama, pangeran dengan warna merah menyala, ganteng,seksi nan rupawan. Dialah Pangeran Akashi Seijuro !

**Akashi :** Dukung gue karena elo semua tahu, gue selalu menang. Kalo ga dukung gue *mengeluarkan 2 buah katana dan menyilangkannya seperti gunting* kalian akan menderita *devil smile

**Penonton : KYAAAAAAAAAAA! AKASHI-SAMA! KAMI AKAN MEMILIHMU! BUNUH KAMI DENGAN CINTAMU!**

**Kagami :** Duh berisik kali mereka *menutup telinga*

**Kuroko :** Sabarlah Kagami-kun! Mereka kebanyakan fans fanatik mereka. Wajar mereka seperti itu. Harusnya yang patut disalahkan itu kamu, Kagami-kun. Kau yang milih tempat duduk dekat mereka

**Kagami :** Gue kan sponsor utama! Wajar gue dapat tempat VIP di depan, mana gue tahu fans-fans nya ikut milih tempat VIP!

**MC :** Baiklah di sudut kuning yang berkilauan, penuh dengan kemuliaan, dan mempesona! Pangeran Kise Ryouta!

**Kise :** Kalian pasti akan milih aku kan? *mengerlingkan mata dan bergaya menembak kearah penonton dengan kedua tangannya*

**Penonton : KYAAAA! KISE-SAMA! HATI INI TERTEMBAK PESONAMU!** *mimisan*

**Mc:** Yang paling seksi, penuh gairah, dan juga sangat eksotis! Pangeran Aomine Daiki!

**Aomine :** Gue pasti menang, karena yang bisa mengalahkan gue hanya gue sendiri *mengambil air mineral dan menyiramnya perlahan dari kepala, airnya mengalir melewati tubuhnya*

**Penonton : KYAAAAAAA! SEKSI BANGEEETTTT! AOMINE-SAMA! HAMILI KAMIII!***sebagian pingsan mimisan*

**[Name] :** (Apaaa?! Hamili?! ) *merinding*

**MC:** Yang paling mencintai alam, bertindak sesuai logika, dan ramalan serta paling pintar! Pangeran Midorima Shintarou!

**Midorima :** Kita lihat, siapa yang akan menang *melepas kacamatanya dan melemparnya jarak jauh kearahmu*

**[Name] :** Hah? Apa ini?! *kacamata itu jatuh di pangkuanmu*

**Penonton : GROAAAAAAA! ITU PUNYA GUEEEE!***beramai-ramai bergerak kearahmu ingin merebut kacamata itu*

**Kagami :** *dengan sigap mengambil kacamata itu dan melemparnya kearah penonton* Nih ! ambil!

Penonton saling siku, jambak, tending, dan bantai. Entah siapa yang mendapatkan kacamata itu, yang jelas akhirnya mereka duduk tenang kembali setelah 10 menit dengan muka babak belur

**Mc :** Mari kita lanjutkan dengan pangeran yang memiliki cita rasa dan selera yang sangat TINGGI.! Pangeran Murasakibara Atsushi!

**Murasakibara :** *hanya diam sambil menjilati jarinya perlahan habis makan mom*gi.. terkesan.. erotis!*

**Penonton : KYAAAAAAAAA! MAKAN KAMI MURASAKIBARA-SAMAAA!**

**Kagami :** Grrrr.. berisik gila! Gue mau pergi sebentar ambil minum. Kelamaan disini budeg gue ntar *beranjak pergi*

**Riko :** hmm.. [Name], sepertinya Kagami aneh ya? Biasanya dia jarang deket sama cewek.

**[Name] :** Masa? Emangnya dulu dia ga punya temen cewek?

**Hyuga :** Tu anak yang ada di otaknya cuma main basket dan makan. Ga heran kalo pasangannya kayak gitu *nunjuk Kuroko yang lagi makan jagung bakar*

**Izuki : T**api Kagami, nampaknya memandang[Name] agak beda.

**[Name] :** Maksudmu Izuki? Katanya sih dia disuruh ortuku jagain aku.

**Riko :** elo yakin baru kenal dia? Gue mencium ada yang aneh..

**Izuki :** ah ga kok, gue hanya ga mandi 2 hari aja *asal nyeletuk*

Kalian langsung menjauh semeter dari Izuki

**Kuroko :** Kagami-kun itu cowok yang baik. Dia akan menjaga kata-katanya untuk melindungimu [Name], jadi tidak perlu menganggap ada yang aneh *angel smile*

**[Name] :**. Kuroko….

Mendengar hal itu, kau merasa sedikit tenang. Memang kau tidak tahu siapa dan kenapa Kagami begitu antusias melindungimu. Apakah lebih dari sekedar janjinya kepada ortumu? Kau merasa tidak perlu memikirkannya dulu, sekarang yang harus dikhawatirkan ialah dengan siapa nantinya kau akan berkencan.

**MC :** Baiklah, semua pangeran bersiap-siap di garis start!

**Akashi :** Ok, kita liat siapa yang bakalan kencan dengan [Name]

**Murasakibara :** So pasti gue laaahh.. mau dinner bareng [Name] ahh!~~

**Midorima :** Cih, pikiran loe dangkal sekali. Gue mau melihat bintang bersama [Name],romantis!

**Kise :** Kalo gue pengen berenang bareng [Name]cchi, lihat [Name]cchi pake baju renang pasti kawaii~

**Aomine :** Kise kayak anak kecil aja loe berenang. Kalo gue, mandi bareng [Name] hehehehehe *senyum licik*

**Akashi :** Oke, apapun mau kalian, ayo kita selesaikan sekarang *bersiap-siap

**MC :** baik semuanya, Bersedia…. Siaaaaappp….

.

**DOOOOORRRR!**

**.  
**

.

Pertandinganpun dimulai..

.

.

.

.

bersambung

.

* * *

hahhahaha jadi chapter ini sampai awal pembukaannya aja, untuk chapter selanjutnya full perlombaan. semoga tidak mengecewakan. untuk kemajuan nusa dan bangsa, mind to review plis :3


	7. Chapter 7

Jumpa lagi Minna! Tidak henti-hentinya tiap awal chapter saya minta maaf karena update tidak bisa secepat yang di harapkan. Maklumi saya habis kena penyakit bintik-bintik merah disertai demam. Walau begitu saya tetap tidak lupa menulis dengan ide2 yang masih ada di kepala ini. Kali ini pertandingan antara para pangeran, silakan menikmati..

Warning : ketidak-konsistenan penggunaan elo-gue, aku-kamu, dsb. Setting yang tidak jelas, ff gaje dengan humor ala .typo.

(Kata dalam kurung ialah kata-kata dalam hati)

Pairing : Reader x GOM

* * *

**.**

**Rainbow Over Me**

Fujimaki Tadatoshi adalah pemilik Kuroko no Basuke

FF gaje ini milik saya :D

.

_._

* * *

Tembakan pistol dari MC mengawali perlombaan diantara kelima pangeran. Mereka segera berlari dengan cepat begitu mendengarnya. Dan seketika itu juga sorak-sorai penonton bergema keras. Kau yang sedang duduk melihat pertandingan itu memasang wajah tegang. Berdoa semoga tidak ada yang menang.

**MC ** : Yak, penonton semua! Pertandingan sudah dimulai! Saya akan menyampaikan urutan-urutan untuk sementara ini. Urutan pertama ialah Murasakibara-sama! Mungkin karena langkah beliau yang begitu panjang sehingga start awalnya mulus. Disusul Aomine-sama,Midorima-sama, Kise-sama, dan Akashi-sama! Dan mereka akan segera menuju ke rintangan yang pertama!

**Penonton : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA SELAMAT BERJUAAAAANGG****!**** WE LOVE YOUUUU!****!**

Di saat yang sama para pangeran yang sedang berlari…

**Kise **: Sial, Murasakicchii duluan! Apakah ini kekuatan kaki terpanjang se-kerajaan?

**Midorima **: Elo salah Kise, itu akibat kekuatan mom*gi! Liat nih lari gue aja di depan elu. Ga salah gue tadi minta mom*ginya Murasakibara. *bangga*

**Aomine ** : Elo semua pada bego,harusnya gue bakalan diurutan pertama, kalo saja tadi Murasakibara ga nginjek tali sepatu gue! *kesal setengah mati*

**Kise **: Alasan aja loe aspalminechii-**ADDUUHH!***Kise ditabok oleh Aomine yang berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan pelajaran ke si kuning itu kemudian kembali ke posisinya*

**Midorima :** Kalian semua yang bego. Harusnya kalian bertanya pada diri sendiri, kenapa Akashi bisa paling belakang? Bukannya doi paling benci dengan kekalahan?

Akashi yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari kejauhan cuma bisa tersenyum licik dan berkata:

**Akashi :** Sangat menyenangkan mengejar daripada dikejar. *evil smirk*

Seketika semuanya merasakan hawa dingin menusuk dari arah belakang. Bukan hanya karena aura Akashi, namun juga karena mereka bertanding tidak pake baju alias telanjang dada. Mereka pun berlari semakin cepat agar merasa lebih , ketika mereka mulai mendekati Murasakibara, mereka terheran. Murasakibara yang tadinya berada di paling depan, seketika berhenti di tengah jalan sambil mengigil kedinginan.

**Kise** : Loe kenapa Murasakicchii? *menepuk pundak Murasakibara*

**Aomine ** : Gue tau, elo ga tahan dingin kan setelah melesat duluan? Resistensi elo terhadap angin dingin rupanya rendah!Hahahhaha! *tertawa dengan sombongnya*

**Akashi ** : Kalian semuanya buta, liat ke depan kalian!

Begitu mereka melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Akashi merekapun langsung ikut menggigil seperti Murasakibara. Bagaimana tidak?Rintangan pertama dari perlombaan ini ialah **MELEWATI ****DANAU!**

**MC** : Baiklah, saat ini di depan para pangeran ganteng kita telah terbentang_ Rainbow Lake!_ Danau yang selalu menampilkan bias pelangi yang bisa kita lihat dari kejauhan. Dan tugas para pangeran ialah melewati danau seluas 3 hektar ini dengan cara apapun!

**Kise** : Gyaaaaaa ini ga mungkin! Tidak ada perahu dimanapun!

**Aomine** : Haruskah gue salto 3 kali sambil teriak _**WHY**_ begitu?!

**Midorima** : Salah! Harusnya elo teriak _**HOW!** How can we pass this lake_?*membenarkan posisi kacamata*

**Murasakibara**:Melihat airnya saja gue ngerasa beku.

**Akashi** : Hm...kita harus berenang…

**Kise,****Aomine,****Midorima,****Murasakibara : CIYUSSS?!**

**Akashi** : Untuk itu kita mesti mulai dari elu Murasakibara. Elo tadi yang start paling awal.

**Murasakibara : **Apa? Gue bahan percobaan pertama? Ogah!Gue persilakan kepada yang lebih tahan dingin. *nunjuk Aomine*

**Aomine**: Oi oi kenapa mesti gue? Mentang-mentang kulit gue paling seksi disini, elu nunjuk-nunjuk gue.

**Kise**: Ano...Aominecchii mungkin maksudnya Murasakicchii itu karena elu item, jadielu lebih tahan dingin.

**Aomine**:**GRRRR GUE GA SUKA DIBILANG ITEM****!**** EKSOTIS! GUE EKSOTIS…!**

Aomine langsung melempar Kise ke tengah danau. pangeran berambut kuning itu pun segera membeku dan mengambang di atas permukaan air tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan apapun.

**Midorima** : Kise aja sampai membeku begitu, perlombaan ini ga wajar! Gue pengen protes sama panitianya!

**Akashi** : Elu pengen protes di tengah pertandingan? Berarti elu sudah mengaku kalah.

**Midorima** : Cih, gue ga ngaku kalah. Mana mungkin gue kalah! Menurut ramalan, gue hari ini amat sangat beruntung! Celana dalam polkadot hijau adalah _lucky item_ hari ini.

**Akashi** : Oh kalo beruntung coba elu sekarang berenang kesana, berharap keberuntungan elu tidak akan membuat elu beku seperti Kise. *evil smile*

Midorima cuma bisa sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Akashi. Sementara itu Murasakibara sudah menghilang. Dia rupanya memilih lari memutari tentu jaraknya menjadi lebih jauh kalo dibandingkan menyeberang langsung melewati danau. Rupanya dia sangat percaya diri akan kecepatan larinya. Sekarang yang tertinggal adalah Akashi, Aomine dan Midorima. Mereka saling bertatapan.

**Midorima** : Hm...menurut gue, kita emang harus berenang kesana.

**Aomine** : Apa? Gue ga mau beku kayak si Kise. *nunjuk Kise ngambang di tengah danau*

**Akashi** : Ck ck ck, Aomine, elo ga tau kalau rasa dingin itu muncul dari pikiran? Kalo elo mikirin yang hangat-hangat, elo pasti merasa hangat.

Aomine terdiam. Dia berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang hangat. Apakah itu air hangat? Tempat tidur yang hangat? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lebih hangat atau mungkin lebih panas sehingga dia secara otomatis tidak akan memperdulikan air danau yang dingin. Berenang sejauh ini merupakan hal kecil buat tubuh atlet seperti Aomine. Aomine bingung, matanya terpejam memikirkan hal yang hangat (atau panas).

.

=========Dalam pikiran Aomine ==========

Di musim dingin seperti sekarang ini, yang bisa menghangatkan gue cuma satu. Pelukan hangat seorang cewek. Apalagi kalau cewek itu berdada minimal D cup, punya body aduhai, dan wajah bagaikan sang dewi. Gue pengen saat gue kedinginan, itu cewek memberikan kehangatan dengan membuatkan gue makanan hangat,minuman hangat, dan tubuh yang hangat. Apalagi kalo doi naked cuma pake celemek. Membenamkan gue dalam pelukan dadanya yang hangat, lalu… lalu.._.**WOW! FANTASTIC BABY!**_

(maaf author ga bisa ngetik apa yang Aomine pikirkan lebih jauh karena bisa mempengaruhi rating FF ini, jadi sampai disini saja)

.

_Back to the real world..._

Sementara iu telah terjadi sesuatu dengan tubuh asli dari sang cowok hitam (Baca: eksotis). Lebih tepatnya dari hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah. Dia mimisan saudara-saudara! Wajahnya seketika memerah. Dia melirik kearahmu dari kejauhan dan wajahnya tambah memerah! Ada asap keluar dari kepalanya saking panasnya wajahnya saat dia melakukan pemanasan sebentar dan …

**BYUUUURR!**

**.**

Dia berenang dengan cepat walau wajahnya masih memerah. Midorima dan Akashi bodoh Aomine ternyata malah menuruti kata- kata mereka yang sebenarnya bermaksud untuk meng-eleminasi dirinya. Siapa sangka?Bujukan setan itu ternyata manjur! Sekarang Aomine sudah berada di tengah danau. Dia "menaiki" tubuh beku Kise dan memakainya untuk berselancar menuju ke seberang. Entah dari mana ada ombak di danau yang tenang, namun dia bisa berselancar disana.

**Akashi ** : Padahal gue pengen dia ngambang beku kayak si Kise, ternyata dia berhasil menaklukkan rasa dinginnya, jangan-jangan...

**Midorima** : Cih, dia pasti memikirkan hal-hal mesum terhadap [Name], jadi wajar saja kalau wajah dan suhu badannya jadi naik seperti itu. _As expected_ Aomine, raja dari segala kemesuman. Gue ga bisa kayak dia, yang cuma gue bisa adalah menembak jarak jauh saja.

**Akashi** : Elo yakin tembakan elo ga pernah meleset?

**Midorima** : Elo meremehkan tembakan gue? Dengan lucky item yang selalu gue bawa, gue ga bakalan pernah meleset dalam segala _shoot_ ku. *merasa tersinggung dengan kata- kata Akashi*

**Akashi** : Hm… kalo gitu coba elo tembakin gue kearah seberang. Kalau sukses, kharisma elo bakalan bertambah, mumpung ini siaran langsung TV internasional.

**Midorima** : Elo jangan memperdaya gue. Kalo elo sampai ke seberang, gue sendiri yang bakalan tertinggal.

**Akashi ** : Ck ck ck…elo kepinteran atau kurang mikir sih, itu juga kalau elo sukses bisa bawa gue ke seberang. Kalo ga?Gue bakalan kecemplung ke dalam danau dan berakhir kayak Kise.

**Midorima** : (cih, si mata belang ini pengen mem-provokasi gue. Tapi, kalau gue ga bisa melemparnya ke seberang dengan tepat, gue bakalan terus di olok-olok sama dia. Cih, ga ada cara lain) Oke deh gue bakalan nganterin elo ke seberang.

**Akashi **: Gitu donk!Penembak jitu dari Kiseki no Sedai.

Midorima mengangkat Akashi yang ternyata tidak ringan. Menyebalkan banget! Sudah berat masih perlu dilempar pula. Tapi bukan Midorima namanya kalau menyerah gitu aja. Apalagi dengan celana dalam polkadot hijau sebagai_ lucky ite_m dari ramalan Oha-Asa, doi pasti bisa. Itulah keyakinan Midorima dan seketika dia mengarahkan Akashi dan...

**SWUUUSSSHH!**

**.**

Akashi melesat jauh dilempar oleh Midorima. Aomine yang sedang berselancar di tengah danau kaget melihat saingannya 'terbang'diatas melewatinya. Seketika dia meraih kayu terdekat yang sedang mengapung disana, menjadikan Kise perahu dan dia mengayuh dengan kayu itu secepat yang dia bisa. Dan apa yang terjadi? Akashi mendarat dengan selamat di seberang danau. Dia tersenyum dengan liciknya. Dia melambaikan tangan kearah Midorima dan melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh kepada Midorima. Midorima _sweatdrop_! Sekarang apa yang dia bisa lakukan? Hanya tinggal dia sendiri di belakang. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung mau melakukan apa. Tapi otak cerdasnya memberikannya petunjuk.

**Midorima **: Tunggu dulu, tapi MC nya bilang...melewati danau dengan "cara apapun" Berarti…

Segera dia pergi menuju kearah pengawal yang berjaga di area terdekat dan memintanya untuk meminjam HP penjaga itu. Midorima menghubungi seseorang. Setelah dia menelpon, dia menunggu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seseorang membawa mobil pick up kearahnya. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan wajah ceria menyapanya

- - : Hai, Shin! Gue ga nyangka elo bakalan menghubungi gue lagi setelah sekian lama. *menepuk-nepuk pundak Midorima*

**Midorima** : Cih! Takao, jangan sok akrab sama gue, apalagi ini siaran langsung! *menepis tangan Takao*

**Takao** : Hahahaha, ga gue sangka elo nyuruh gue bawain benda itu kesini. *nunjuk benda yang berada di belakang mobil_ pick up_*

**Midorima** : Sudah jangan banyak bacot! Turunkan benda itu Takao!

Takao menurunkan benda yang berada di belakang mobil pick up nya. Benda itu ialah sebuah_ jetski_ bertenaga turbo dengan warna kesukaan Midorima, hijau! Takao meletakkannya langsung diatas permukaan air danau.

**Midorima ** : Bagaimana? Persiapan sudah oke kah? Elo yakin benda ini bisa melewati danau ini tanpa kehabisan bahan bakar di tengah jalan atau kecepatannya ?

**Takao** : Hahaha buat pangeran Shintaro apa sih yang ga? *mengerlingkan matanya dan langsung membuat Midorima seketika merinding*

**Midorima** : Hentikan itu Takao, gue lomba dulu. Kalo gue menang…

**Takao** : Kalo elo menang? *deg-degan berharap cemas*

**Midorima**: Gue bakalan berterima kasih ama elo

**GUBRAAAAKKK!**

**.**

Takao kecewa karena cuma mendapat terima kasih. Midorima menaiki jetskinya dan ngebut ke tengah danau. Kecepatan jetskinya tidak kalah dari kecepatan pemain MotoGP yang namanya mirip hari kasih sayang itu. Ketika dia hampir mendekati Aomine, dia sengaja tancap gas lebih keras sehingga menimbulkan percikan air keras ke muka Aomine. Aomine sampai jatuh dari 'perahu' nya. Midorima tersenyum licik kearah Aomine lewat kaca spion (?) jetskinya. Aomine yang kesal meninggalkan perahunya dan langsung berenang dengan gaya pantherlalu mulai mengejar Midorima. Bagaimana renang gaya panther itu? Jangan tanyakan author karena hanya Aomine yang hitam dan juga cepat seperti panther saja yang mengerti gaya itu.

Midorima yang sudah sampai di seberang segera meninggalkan jetskinya dan kembali lari. Disusul oleh Murasakibara yang akhirnya keliatan juga setelah menyusuri sekeliling danau yang luas dengan berlari. Kise yang terdampar di tepian akhirnya meleleh berkat terik matahari. Dia berhasil bebas dari kebekuan dan melanjutkan perlombaan dengan jalan kaki. Maklum, habis membeku lama, doi ga bisa langsung lari.

Sorak penonton semakin riuh. Bisa dipastikan kau bakalan ke THT habis nonton pertandingan banget! Berapakah jumlah penggemar pangeran yang juga duduk di bangku VIP? Banyaaak banget! Riko,Hyuga, dan Izuki sudah memasang penyumbat telinga. Mungkin belajar dari pengalaman tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Anehnya Kuroko tetap tenang menonton walau tidak memakai penutup telinga. Sesekali dia melirik te tempat duduk Kagami. Cowok berambut merah itu belum kembali sejak membeli minuman.

**[Name]** : Kuroko... Kau khawatir karena Kagami belum balik juga?

**Kuroko** : Kagami-kun memang lama, mungkin dia makan lagi disana. *ujarnya santai*

**[Name] ** : Mau aku cari dia sekarang?

**Kuroko** : Kalau kau mencarinya, kau tidak akan bisa menikmati pertandingan hebat ini.

**[Name] ** : Hahaha... ga papa, malah aku akan merasa jauh lebih baik kalau aku bisa meninggalkan neraka ini. Aku cari Kagami dulu sekalian mencari angin segar juga.

**Kuroko ** : Oke deh, hati-hati [Name]!

Kau beranjak dari tempat dudukmu sambil menutup telingamu. Lepas dari kursi penonton super bising itu, kau beranjak ke stand makanan yang letaknya agak jauh. Kau melewati taman bunga kerajaan. Tempat itu sangat indah, tenang, bahkan cukup sepi. Jika kau tidak sedang mencari Kagami mungkin kau akan menyalurkan kenarsisanmu dengan meng-abadikan dirimu di taman itu memakai kamera Hpmu, meng-uploadnya ke FB mu dan mendapatkan banyak like. Hah? Itu bukan seperti dirimu! Maaf author salah deskripsi, yang tadi itu hobinya Kise.

Tidak jauh dari tempatmu, kau melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di tengah taman. Di sekelilingnya terhampar bunga mawar putih. Pria berambut hitam dengan gaya poni rambut yang hampir menutupi setengah matanya. Apakah dia juga anggota kerajaan? Kenapa dia duduk disana padahal sedang ada festival? Tapi kau tidak punya waktu berpikir seperti itu karena yang paling penting sekarang ialah menemukan Kagami.

.

Balik ke tempat perlombaan.

**MC** : Baiklah penonton sekalian! Setelah melewati danau, saya akan mengumumkan posisi saat ini! Yang pertama Akashi-sama, disusul oleh Murasakibara-sama, Midorima-sama, Aomine-sama, dan yang paling akhir ialah Kise-sama.!

**Penonton** : **KYAAAAAAAAAAA BERJUANGLAAAAHHHHH!**

**Riko** : Hahahaha gue pengen tau tantangan kedua itu apa ya?

**Izuki** : Gue ga bisa liat tempat pertandingan dari sini.

**Hyuga** : Ya iyalah elo ga bisa liat, orang kita semua nonton di layar besar yang ada di depan.

**Izuki**: Ga, biasanya gue bisa liat.

**Hyuga ** : Emang elo liatnya dari mana?

**Izuki ** : Dari atas, biasa naik itu…

**Riko & Hyuga : (INI ANAK BENERAN NAIK ELANG?!)**

Para pangeran kembali berlari setelah melewati danau. Sekitar setengah kilometer di depan mereka, muncul seorang gadis yang mereka kenal sedang membawa 5 buah kartu yang ukurannya cukup besar. Seorang gadis cantik dengan dada yang besar dan rambut pink. Tunggu bukankah itu...

**Momoi ** : Yohooooiii! Momoi disini! *bergaya genit kearah kamera disampingnya

**Penonton cowok: MOMOI-CHAAANNNN~~~! **

**Penonton cewek : **Siapa cewek itu? Ngapain dia berdiri di tengah perlombaan?! *aura membunuh*

**MC** : Baiklah buat yang belum mengenalnya, ijinkan saya memperkenalkannya. Gadis itu adalah Momoi Satsuki. Anak dari menteri kesehatan negara ini!

**Penonton cowok **: Kyaaaaaaaa Momoi-chaaan! Selain cantik,tubuhmu juga 'sehat'!

**Penonton cewek :**Cih...nepotisme toh! Selain itu dia cewek biasa.

**MC** : Kabarnya Momoi-san akan menjadi pendamping calon raja yang akan naik tahtaa!

**Momoi** : Kyaaaaaaaaa… itu… itu belum pasti…!*malu-malu sendiri*

**Penonton cewek : APAAAAAAAAAAAA?! ELO MAU JADI CALON RATU?! GA BISA DITERIMA!**

**Penonton cowok : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Momoi!** Kau suka yang bertahta,seleramu begitu tinggi! *merenungi nasib menjadi rakyat jelata*

**MC** : Momoi-san sekarang akan memberikan kartu kepada para pangeran untuk lanjut ke pertandingan selanjutnya. Kartu tersebut akan dipilih dan akan menentukan nasib para pangeran kita! Nah, sekarang sudah mulai terlihat semakin mendekat, dialah Akashi-sama!

Akashi berlari menghampiri Momoi.

**Akashi** : *masih terengah-engah setelah berlari* Momoi, kok elu bisa disini? Elu punya apa buat gue?

**Momoi** : Hahaha...Akashi-kun pilih kartu yang ada ditanganku atau mau memilihku? *malu-malu*

Akashi tidak memperdulikan apa kata-kata terakhir Momoi. Dengan matanya yang beda warna itu dia segera masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar, tidur lebih dalam, lebih dalam lagi.. .eh? Maaf dia sedang tidak dalam mode dihipnotis. Dia melihat ke masa depan dan segera mengambil salah satu kartu dari tangan Momoi. Dia membalik kartu itu dan mendapati angka 5.

**Momoi** : Baiklah...angka 5!

Datang sebuah mobil_ pick up_ yang dibelakangnya nampak sesuatu yang ditutupi kain putih bertuliskan angka 5. Penjaga datang dan membuka kain yang menutupi benda penonton terkejut.

**Momoi ** : Baik Akashi-kun, silakan melewati rintangan selanjutnya dengan ini.

**MC** : Baiklah, tantangan selanjutnya ialah... Melewati badai salju buatan! Para pangeran akan melewati badai ini dengan kendaraan yang mereka dapat dari hasil undian.

**Akashi** : Hm._..omoshiroi na_!Ini baru namanya tantangan. *tersenyum*

**Riko** : Tapi dengan benda itu…

Benda yang akan menjadi kendaraan Akashi ialah sebuah kendaraan yang sangat ramah lingkungan yang terkenal dengan iklannya yang bersuarakan kambing gunung sambil bilang **"HEBOoooooo~h"**

**Akashi ** : Naik sepeda? Kegemaran gue banget.

Setelah mendapatkan kacamata khusus untuk melihat di tengah salju, dia mulai mengayuh sepeda itu melewati badai. Nampak dia sama sekali tidak kedinginan kalau mengingat tidak pakai baju. Setelah keberangkatannya, muncul Murasakibara.

**Momoi ** : Murasaki-kun, mau pilih yang mana? Atau mungkin mau makan aku?

**Murasakibara **: Nama eloo **MOMOI **kurang huruf **"G"**. Jadi mending gue pilih kartu.

Momoi kesal setengah mati mendengar jawaban Murasakibara. Cowok jangkung itu mengambil sebuah kartu dan membaliknya. Dia mendapat angka 4.

**Momoi ** : Baiklah..angka 4!

Datang seorang penjaga menuntun sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat tinggi, sampai Murasakibara yang jangkung menengadah keatas.

**MC ** : Baiklah...ternyata 'mereka'berdua sedang jodoh! Pangeran kita yang tinggi itu telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang tinggi juga…**SEEKOR ****JERAPAAAH!**

**Murasakibara :**Ini bisa dinaiki? Serius?

**Momoi** : Ya tentu saja, ini jerapah gunung yang bisa melewati kondisi badai. Sudah teruji kok. *kesem-kesem*

**Penonton : EMANG ADA JERAPAH GUNUNG?!**

Murasakibara menaiki jerapah itu dengan perlahan. Jika saja motif kulit jerapah itu ungu, mungkin akan sangat sulit mengenali yang mana hewan dan yang mana pangeran.

Mari kita lanjut untuk melihat pangeran kita selanjutnya yang mulai mendekat. Dia adalah si pintar Midorima. Walaupun diurutan ketiga, dia nampak sangat tenang. Setidaknya dia selangkah lebih maju dari Aomine, begitu pikirnya. Segera dia menghampiri Momoi.

**Momoi** : Midorima-kun~~ pilih aku atau kartu?

**Midorima** : Pertanyaan yang bodoh, tentu saja kartu! Dengan kartu aku bisa meramal bintang!

Momoi kembali cenggo mendengar kata-kata penolakan dari pangeran berambut warna rumput itu. Dia mengambil kartu sambil melihat kearah langit. Mungkin menghitung peruntungannya dengan melihat bintang di langit (padahal masih siang).

**Midorima** : Ini angka 3! *sudah menebak duluan sebelum membalikkan kartunya, dan voila! Bener! Angka 2*

**Momoi** : Ini angka 2 lho Midorima-kun.

**Midorima** : Ya maksudku angka 3 dikurangi 1. *membenarkan kacamatanya menutupi rasa malu*

Penjaga mengantarkan sebuah benda. Midorima langsung tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak? sejak tadi dia mendengar apa yang didapat oleh Akashi dan Murasakibara, dia menebak dia akan mendapatkan kendaraan aneh juga. Ternyata yang dia dapat itu benda normal.

**MC** : Baiklah yang didapatkan oleh Midorima-sama ialah…. **Gerobak sapi!** Lengkap dengan sapi gunung, gerobak kualitas tinggi, GPS, dan sebuah selimut di dalamnya!

**Midorima** :_ Subarashiii!_

Midorima menaiki gerobaknya dengan riang gembira. Sungguh kendaraan yang normal bagi pangeran Midorima. Dilepasnya kacamatanya dan mulai mengecek GPS. Lalu dia menepuk punggung sapi dengan pelan sehingga sapi itu berjalan maju,sedangkan dia berselimut dan bersiap untuk tidur siang.

Peserta selanjutnya ialah Aomine yang nampak sangar karena kesal menjadi urutan keempat. Segera dia menyambar kartu yang dipegang oleh Momoi tanpa basa-basi.

**Momoi** : Aomine-kun..

**Aomine** : Satsuki… gue dapat nomor satu. Cepetan! Gue mau jadi no.1!

Momoi memberi isyarat ke penjaga untuk cepat mengantarkan benda nomor satu itu sebelum Aomine menghajar seseorang dan menjadikannya kendaraan. Penjaga membawa sebuah..., maksudnya seekor binatang yang akan menjadi kendaraan Aomine. Binatang itu sama eksotisnya dengan Aomine. Bukan, bukan panther yang dimaksud author. Hewan itu sangat besar, terkenal sangat langka, sangat tebal kulitnya, dan memiliki mata yang setajam Aomine.

**MC** : Ya inilah kendaraan yang dipilih oleh Aomine-sama yaitu…...**BADAAAAAAKKK!**

Aomine menatap badak itu dengan tatapan mata karnivora. Badak malang itu langsung ketakutan seakan ingin melarikan diri,namun dengan cepat Aomine memegang cula badak itu.

**Aomine** : Gue tau gue item, tapi ga nyangka dapet hewan kayak elo. Kalo elu ga mau berakhir jadi sup ntar malam, elo mesti bawa gue lari sekencang-kencangnya, kalo ga… **AWAS!**

Badak itu langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya setelah dinaiki Aomine, seolah dia mengerti ancaman yang ditujukan padanya. Insting hewan.

Kise semakin mendekat dengan perlahan. Sampai di dekat Momoi, para penjaga memberikan susu hangat dan mengoleskan minyak urut agar badannya hangat. Kenapa dia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu? Maklum habis beku tadi, tubuhnya melemah. Walaupun pangeran-pangeran ini sedang mengikuti lomba,kesehatan mereka tetap mesti dijaga. Sekalian _shooting_ iklan minyak urut. apa yang ada di benak panitia sehingga membuat lomba se-ekstrim ini. Setelah cukup hangat, Kise mengambil kartu yang tersisa bernomorkan 3 dari tangan Momoi. Kendaraan nomor tiga membuat Kise tertawa.

**MC :**Baiklah, kendaraan yang akan dipakai pangeran Kise ialah**… KERETA SALJUU!** Lengkap dengan 6 ekor serigala sebagai penarik kereta, jadi ini adalah kendaraan paling cocok melintasi badai salju!

**Kise** : Ini bercanda kan? Hahaha dengan ini gue bakalan bisa menjadi yang pertama! Gue bakal membalikkan posisi gue sebagai yang terakhir menjadi yang pertama! Tunggu [Name], gue pasti bakalan menang!

Kise menaiki kereta saljunya dengan riang gembira. Jika saja kereta salju itu ditarik rusa, dan dia memakai baju merah putih, dengan janggut panjang warna putih, membawa karung dan masuk lewat jendela di malam hari sambil mengambil perhiasan… Maaf, _author _salah deskripsi,bukan pekerjaan yang itu. Maksudnya dia masuk cerobong asap dan membagi hadiah. Penonton berteriak histeris karena pangeran telanjang dada ini rupanya lebih diharapkan datang di malam natal daripada santa itu sendiri,terutama oleh para gadis muda dan cowok-cowok_ seme_ yang kesepian.

Akashi melesat mengayuh sepedanya di tengah badai. Badai buatan itu sangat dahsyat, tapi yang lebih dahsyat lagi ialah kemampuan Akashi untuk tetap maju walaupun mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia menjaga temperatur tubuhnya tetap stabil. Namun tak lama kemudian dia tertawa melihat orang yang berhasil menyusulnya. Dia adalah jerapah, maaf Murasakibara. Tampang ogah-ogahan Murasakibara mirip sekali dengan jerapah yang dia tunggangi. Sesekali dia memberikan dedaunan kepada jerapah itu. Entah darimana dia mendapatkannya, mungkin sempat 'parkir' dulu untuk memetik 'makanan'.

**Akashi** : Hahahaha elu dapat benda yang mencirikan elu banget!

**Murasakibara** : Lumayan lah~ daripada ngayuh kayak elu, capek!

**Akashi** : Emangnya elo ga kedinginan cuma diem gitu aja duduk disana? Kalo gue kena badai segini tetep ngerasa hangat.

**Murasakibara :**Gue mah yang penting ada makanan aja *ikut mengunyah daun yang dibawanya*. Yang lebih hangat bukannya orang yang disamping elu?

Akashi setengah kaget melirik orang yang berada di sebelahnya. Tepatnya bukan orang, tapi sebuah gerobak sapi. Entah kenapa sapi yang berjalan pelan itu bisa-bisanya menyaingi dengan kecepatan sepeda Akashi dan jerapah Murasakibara. Akashi tambah membara begitu melihat Midorima dengan asyiknya berhangat-hangat dengan selimut dan tampaknya dia sedang bermimpi indah. Ada setetes cairan warna merah mengalir dari hidungnya. Sudah dipastikan dia tidak mimpi yang 'biasa'.

**Midorima** : …e… [Name]… jangan… nanodayo… *mengigau*

**DUAAAAKK!**

**.**

Akashi menendang gerobak itu hingga Midorima jatuh dan lenyap ditelan badai. Sedangkan sapinya masih berjalan ke depan…tetap lurus ke depan.

Tidak jauh di belakang, Aomine tetap dengan badaknya berusaha menyusul. Namun dia mulai terganggu dengan suara kemerincing bel dan suara ketawa ala kakek-kakek yang ga jelas dari belakangnya. Sumber suara itu kian mendekat dan sekarang berada di sampingnya. Dengan tampang ogah, Aomine memaksakan diri melirik kesamping. Pemandangan nista yang dia lihat adalah, Kise yang telanjang dada sedang naik kereta salju serigala dengan tubuh mengkilat habis dipijet minyak urut. Untung ini FF normal, kalo BL sudah pasti itu bukan pemandangan buruk buat Aomine dan siapapun _gay_ yang melihatnya.

**Kise ** : Hohoho...*ala santa* met hari natal Aominecchii!

**Aomine** :Natal itu besok bego! Elo naik kereta salju kayak gitu juga ga bakalan bisa menang lawan gue.

**Kise** : Yakin amat, loe ga tahu, ni kereta ditarik oleh serigala! Dan elo naik badak.

**Aomine ** : Terus? Masalah buat gue?

**Kise** : hohoho...masalah doooonnk! Kendaraan loe itu bakalan jadi santapan peliharaan gue! Ayo buru badak itu!

Kise dengan pecutnya *entah dapat darimana* mengarahkan serigala-serigala yang menarik keretanya untuk mengejar badak Aomine. Aomine memberi isyarat kepada badak itu untuk berlari lebih kencang. Badak itu lari melewati gunung, melewati lembah, sungaipun mengalir indah ke lautan. Beberapa kali badak itu lolos dari terkaman serigala berkat arahan _freestyle _dan juga_ formless style_ milik Aomine. Sepertinya jiwa mereka sudah menyatu. Mungkin mereka sudah _Oversoul._

Kise kesal setengah mati mencoba untuk memotong jalan namun ...

**BRUAAAAKKKK!**

**.**

Kereta Kise terguling karena menabrak gundukan besar di tanah. Kise segera beranjak membereskan kereta dan bersiap pergi namun...

**GRAB!**

**.**

Sebuah tangan keluar dari gundukan salju tersebut dan menarik kaki Kise. Kise berteriak kencang bak melihat hantu. Terjadi tarik-menarik kaki antara Kise dan sebuah tangan. Tapi pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh tangan itu. Kise sudah hampir mati ketakutan melihat sesosok orang, Ya kayaknya itu orang yang berusaha keluar dari gundukan. Sosok yang memiliki rambut hijau dan agak sangat ganteng *?*.

**Kise** : Mi...Midorimacchi? Elo Midorimachii? *gemeteran*

**Midorima** : ya iyalah gue, loe kira Robert Pattinson? Gue lebih ganteng dari dia *membersihkan kacamatanya yang berembun*

**Kise** : Loe ngapain di jalan tiduran kayak mayat gitu?

**Midorima** : Gue tadi terpental, padahal lagi asik-asiknya mimpi. *wajahnya memerah*

**Kise** : Mimpi? Oh ya udah...gue tinggal ya-

**Midorima** : Tunggu! *potong Midorima* Gue numpang!

**Kise** : Haaaaaaaaaaa?

**Midorima** : Gue numpang ama elo sampe di gerobak sapi gue. Kalo elo ga mau... *mengeluarkan spidol dan menulis tulisan **"KUTUKAN" **di kereta Kise* elo bakalan sial!

**Kise ** : Emangnya gue percaya? Elu bukan paranormal! *beranjak meninggalkan Midorima*

**Midorima** : Hanya gue yang bisa membalik tulisan kutukan itu! Ini sudah sesuai takdir dari Oha-Asa.

**Kise** : Gue ga peduliii~

Belum 1 menit Kise beranjak dari tempatnya tadi dia sudah nyungsep. Belum 2 menit dari 1 menit sebelumnya ban keretanya rusak. Belum 3 menit dari waktu sebelumnya…Dan hal ini terjadi untuk seterusnya. Dia selalu mendapatkan kesialan. Dia balik ke tempat dia meninggalkan Midorima.

**Kise** : Mi-Midorimacchii...to, tolongg!

Midorima tersenyum dan mengeluarkan spidolnya kembali. Dia menghapus kutukan itu dengan cepat. Caranya dengan menimpa tulisan itu dengan garis horizontal alias dicoret. Setelah itu dia menulis kata _**LUCKY**_ dan entah kenapa sejak itu perjalanan mereka mulus sampai tempat tujuan. Maaf maksudnya mulus selama perjalanan, untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Kau berkeliling stand makanan dan masih juga tidak menemukan Kagami. Kau kebingungan sehingga memutuskan kembali ke tempat pertandingan. Kembali melewati taman yang tadi, kau melihat lagi cowok misterius itu. Dia sedang dikelilingi oleh burung merpati di tengah taman _White Castle_ yang penuh dengan mawar putih. Dia memberi makan burung itu dengan menyebarkan makanan burung itu disekitar kakinya dan juga dari tangannya. Sesekali dia terlihat kesakitan karena burung-burung itu mematuk wajahnya. Mungkin karena dia terlihat 'enak' di mata burung itu. Kau menolongnya dengan mengusir burung-burung itu pergi.

**[Name]** : Anda tidak apa-apa?

Cowok itu melihat kearahmu dengan tatapan mata lembut.

- - - : Terima kasih…

**[Name]** : kalau boleh saya tahu, anda sedang apa disini? Tidak ikut melihat pertandingan?

Cowok itu tertawa simpul dan melihat kearah istana putih.

- - - : Aku disini bukan untuk melihat pertandingan. Aku disini karena aku tinggal disana. *menunjuk istana putih*

**[Name]** : Tinggal disana? Maksudnya tinggal di istana itu?

"**MENJAUH DARINYA!"**

Kau terkejut ketika mendengar suara Kagami berlari kearahmu. Dia membawa 2 tas plastik besar penuh makanan dan minuman. Entah dia mau makan atau jualan, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. Dia segera berada di depanmu seraya menghalangimu lebih dekat dengan cowok yang baru saja kau temui.

**-** -: Hooo…lama tidak jumpa, Kagami-kun!

**Kagami**: Elu ngapain masih ada disini?

**[Name]** :Kagami ada apa sebenarnya?

**Kagami** : Dia adalah orang paling berbahaya di _Rainbow Kingdom_ ini,[Name]!

- - : Hahaha...jahat sekali kau Kagami-kun. Jadi namamu [Name], maaf belum memperkenalkan Himuro. Himuro Tatsuya.

**Kagami**: Seharusnya elo sudah pergi jauh Himuro.

**Himuro** : Kau mau mengusirku Kagami? Hahaha...kenapa aku mesti pergi? Ini rumahku. White castle ini milikku!

**[Name]** : Maksudnya?

**Himuro **: [Name] belum tahu? Aku ini pangeran pemilik_ White Castle!_

.

.

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Special for **Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi** as beta reader, semoga cepat sembuh :)

saya membuka polling untuk pangeran favorit kalian..

caranya?

tulis di review yang dibawah ya... siapa pangeran yang ingin kalian ajak kencan.

nanti akan mempengaruhi cerita karena ini multiple FF.. mohon kerjasamanya...see you agaaiiinn~~~(^0^)/


End file.
